


Eremika Headcanons & One Shots

by sentimentalblue



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 18+, Eremika - Freeform, Eren Yeager - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, NSFW, Smut, aot - Freeform, aotheadcanon, attack on titan headcanons, cavity inducing fluff, erenxmikasa, mikasa ackerman - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 25,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalblue/pseuds/sentimentalblue
Summary: Hi, I will just post some headcanons that I've written on Tumblr right here. It is a variety of headcanons that I hope you will enjoy. There will be nsfw, angst, and fluff, plenty of it. Some will be requests sent by my very imaginative anons who have entertained me and inspired me to write. Anons! If you see your request here, high five yourselves.Please enjoy :)****NSFW stuff is aged up/post time skip!!! All adult content pertaining to them has them in their post-time skip age, please keep that in mind.I will try to clarify when it doesn't.
Relationships: Eremika, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 86
Kudos: 283





	1. Hold Tight

  * When Eren wants to be intimate with Mikasa he lets her know by wrapping his arm over her waist and rubbing her hip bone slowly 
  * He’s coy about this, he acts like he’s not doing it, but he rubs small circles and squeezes her lightly until he sees how her eyes flutter for a moment. 
  * This is how he knows she’s willing
  * He slowly starts kissing her chin and he works a slow trail of wet kisses down her neck until he can feel Mikasa’s breath hitch as he dips his nose into her cleavage and plants his face into her voluptuous breasts. 
  * Mikasa just watches him with lustful eyes as he brings the strap of her shirt down and reveals her bra
  * Mikasa is so helpful as she moves her arms as Eren unstraps it and removes it. 
  * No matter how many times he’s seen her bare breasts he still licks lips as he sees how ready she is for him. 
  * He looks at her hungrily because Mikasa is truly an entire meal
  * He’s just so hungry for her, a hunger that has no end and he loves this. 
  * He then brings his lips to her nipple and circles his tongue around them as he feels them get perky and hard under his hot wet tongue, “hmm,” he hums as he savors the taste of her skin on his lips
  * He looks up at her and he sees how she brings her bottom lip between her teeth as she tries to suppress a hum, but Eren knows this will only last for a while, because he plans on making her scream until everyone in shiganshina knows his name. 
  * Meanwhile, his other hand leaves her hip as he moves it over her belly button and down to her pant’s button and he undo’s them. 
  * He smiles as he slowly dips his fingers under her pant’s waistline, and quickly moves his wandering hands inside her panties, as he searches for what he wants
  * When he feels the wetness around his fingers he smirks and moans and whispers a mumbled, “fuck”
  * Mikasa gulps nervously as she realizes that things are about to get hot and heavy between them
  * Eren just takes her breath away as he slowly rubs slow circles in the spot he knows drives Mikasa into a sensual blissful state
  * He enjoys watching as Mikasa fights to moan, but the more he rubs, the harder it is for her to contain herself
  * He just knows the spots and motions that drive her mad 
  * He knows how to move his fingers and how to flick the bundle of nerves that anxiously crave his touch 
  * He then brings his lips close to her ear and whispers, “Come on, let me hear you moan.” 
  * Mikasa’s breath becomes erratic as she brings her lips to Eren’s and she slides her tongue inside his mouth as she whimpers as his hands move in the most pleasurable and enticing patterns
  * “E-Eren…” she pants, she wants to say more, but she suddenly finds her hands on Eren’s buckle and she’s so quick to undo them 
  * This shocks Eren for a moment, but he is quick to finish taking off his pants and soon he is fully naked and hard in front of her
  * Oh, he wanted to make her cum so badly but the way she’s looking at him, lets him know that she wants to do so first
  * Mikasa bites her lip as she stares at his manhood and she reaches to grasp it and gives it a few pumps making Eren hiss through his teeth 
  * She continues to do this as Eren suddenly finds his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he feels how her mouth suddenly wraps around him 
  * He’s standing up and he doesn’t know if he can continue doing so as he feels how her tongue swirls on the tip of his cock 
  * “Argh,” he strains as Mikasa starts bobbing her head rhythmically to have him enter her inviting mouth
  * When she hums it sends the vibrations all through his body and he brings his knuckles to his mouth as he tries his hardest to keep himself hard, but he doesn’t know how much longer he can last
  * He feels the knot in his stomach coil and burn as he feels himself closer to climaxing, but no he doesn’t want to finish in her mouth 
  * He forces himself to move and he brings his fingers below her chin as he makes her look at him and oh god, she looks so hot with her swollen lips around him, and he can’t bring himself to make her stop, but he does
  * Mikasa lets him go with a resounding plop! and she lets Eren help her up as Eren finally takes her pants off
  * He takes his moment taking in every edge and curve of her rock hard body and he absentmindedly licks his lips in anticipation 
  * He can’t help thinking that Mikasa looks like a meal and he is starving! 
  * He brings Mikasa close to him and quickly wraps her legs around his waist as he finds her core and fingers her until he’s sure her walls are ready for him 
  * He lies her down and continues to move his fingers inside her, curling here and there touching at the spongy part inside her until he can feel her juices slide down his wrist and Mikasa is moaning and holding whimpers miserably
  * He holds her hands above her head as he slowly brings his mouth close to hers and he rubs his nose over her nose as he feels Mikasa’s walls tighten around his fingers
  * He drinks Mikasa’s moans as she cums on his hand and he smirks as he watches how she arches her back and squirms as she trembles underneath him 
  * He doesn’t let her regain her composure as he takes his time sliding into her wet dripping core and Mikasa’s mouth opens into an “O” as she cries in pleasure as Eren begins to move desperately inside her
  * He groans at the familiar yet renewing feeling of her walls hugging him and welcoming him 
  * Soon the room is filled with their oohs and ahhs as both move in tandem meeting each other’s thrusts in ways they know drive one another crazy 
  * “You’re so beautiful,” he says in the deepest most bliss filled voice he can muster. 
  * He just loves watching as she becomes red in the face with the arousal she is experiencing and how slowly she loses herself in the moment they are sharing 
  * He changes his tempo as he teases Mikasa, he just wants her to tell him what to do but he knows he has to get it out of her
  * “Tell me how you want it,” he huskily breathes as he suddenly stops his movements
  * Mikasa gasps at the lack of friction and she moves her head to the side as she can’t stare at Eren’s deep green eyes because she just can’t bring herself to tell him what she wants
  * Eren moves inside her enough to have her groaning, but again he stops
  * “Tell me what you want me to do,” he repeats
  * Mikasa closes her eyes as she gives up and whispers almost commanding, “Move, just move,” 
  * “How?” Eren continues to tease
  * Mikasa blinks the tears off her eyes as she desperately wants him to move, but she is too shy to tell him, so she just grasps his shoulders, surprising him and pushes him to his back as she gets on top of him and looks at him with deep lustful gray eyes
  * She turns the tables on him as she places her hands on his chest and she begins to ride him 
  * She lifts her hips slowly at first making sure to feel every inch of him inside her walls and she coats his length with her juices as she makes sure they are both lubricated for her to move
  * Eren’s demeanor changes as he watches her do this
  * He’s now under her control and he is now the one trying hard to supress his moans 
  * Mikasa suddenly picks up the pace as she rides him deliciously and she knows she looks good because Eren can’t stop staring at her
  * His face is blushing hard as his eyes glisten with arousal and he can feel the heat pooling at the pit of his stomach 
  * He is getting lost in the moment and in the way Mikasa hums and breathes in a pattern he can replay 
  * He grabs on to her ass and squeezes as he feels how firm it is 
  * “Argh,” he pants heavily as he struggles to keep his composure
  * “F-fuck” he stammers as his toes curl and he moves to bring his mouth to Mikasa’s perky nipples and he puts his palms on her back as he pushes forward to press her body against his chest 
  * And Mikasa just murmurs, “I want you, I want you, all of you... all of you right now” 
  * He twitches as he feels Mikasa’s walls tighten around him and squeeze him
  * It’s the way she’s holding on so tight to him, and her pulsing walls wrapped around him... it’s just too much for Eren 
  * Suddenly he can’t contain himself anymore as he feels his impending climax make way 
  * He hides his face in Mikasa’s breasts as she presses her palms behind his head
  * He can’t contain his moan and he sucks on Mikasa’s skin as he jerks inside her 
  * And they both moan and hum in tandem as Eren releases himself inside her and he brings her face to his face and kisses her passionately 
  * They both slow down as they cum at the same time and their panting weary bodies is proof that they both are satisfied
  * Eren just loves when Mikasa lays her head on his beating chest as her clammy skin sticks to him and he makes her look at him and sweeps the hair that sticks to her forehead back
  * “I will always want you,” she says. 
  * They remain naked as they hold on to each other and they just hang out like this for some time
  * Neither of them wants to move 




	2. Phone Sex HC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren calls Mikasa during her bath. They have phones here and things get heated really quickly ;)

  * Mikasa is in the bath and she’s like looking down at her body and keeps thinking “Damn, my body is not that bad” (she will never admit she’s hot, even if the men are literally drooling over her rock hard abs, perky booty and breasts)
  * Her cell phone suddenly dings, a message from Eren, “What are you doing?” 
  * Mikasa doesn’t think twice about it, she tells him she’s in the bath..
  * She’s very innocent about it too, she doesn’t think about the lewd thoughts she has just placed in Eren 
  * On Eren’s part, he tries so hard not to disrespect her, but he can’t help it
  * He’s been feeling very h0rny and he decides to be risky he musters all the courage he can gather and sends her a risky text, “I wish I were with you right now”
  * When Mikasa gets the text, she reddens and doesn’t know what to do.
  * She gets her mouth inside the water and blows bubbles 
  * She tries to get in the right headspace, but she starts to imagine him there with her
  * His chest pressed to her back, his hard member pressed against her a** 
  * Mikasa fans herself immediately at the thought, they’ve never done such things
  * How could she be thinking that! But she too, decides to be risky and sends a “What would you do if you were here” 
  * Eren is shocked by her text and the wheels in his imagination start turning
  * He’s thinking about her naked body in the water
  * Imagining the curve of her breast, her legs wrapped around him, his calloused fingers dipping inside her core
  * He starts palming himself over his sweatpants at the thoughts
  * He grunts Mikasa’s name as he is overtaken by the ecstasy he is feeling, he wants her so badly, but this will do
  * He gets his phone and turns on the camera, he wants Mikasa to see what she’s doing to him
  * On Mikasa’s part, she’s surprised by the speed of Eren’s text when he sends her a picture of his bulge pressing against his sweatpants
  * Both of them are flustered messes, they can’t believe they’re doing this
  * Mikasa looks down at her body again, feeling an ache between her thighs
  * She’s super shocked she’s into this
  * She opens the camera on her phone and squeezes her breast so they can look perkier, she looks at the picture, her finger lingering on the send button
  * She shuts her eyes and sends it. 
  * She sinks into the water, hoping the water can cover her shame 
  * Her phone suddenly rings, she answers it knowing it’s Eren 
  * She doesn’t know how to respond when all she can hear are moans and grunts
  * She doesn’t have to guess what he’s doing as he keeps saying her name in strangled breathless gasps 
  * Mikasa can’t hold it any longer, her free hand cups at her slippery wet breast and slide down her belly button until she reaches her aching core
  * She rubs slowly at first, unsure, but her heart is racing with the sweet sounds Eren is making on the other side 
  * She rubs faster, she tries to not make any noise, when suddenly Eren speaks adamantly, “let me hear you” 
  * Mikasa almost cums by that alone
  * Who knew she was into a bossy Eren
  * She follows his order and starts calling his name and whimpering as she feels her core tightening around her fingers 
  * Eren’s grunts also become more desperate, more lewd and needy
  * Both continue until they are panting each other’s names 
  * “Mikasa, I’m gonna…” he lets out a loud groan and his breath is hectic as he rides out his high
  * When Mikasa hears this she whimpers and squeals his name 
  * They both ride out their high
  * With their minds now clear, they look down at their relaxed bodies and become flustered 
  * Mikasa’s the first to speak, “T-talk to you later, Eren.” 
  * “Y-yeah” Eren stutters and they both hang up.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I cannot remember what was going through my mind here, but I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Cold Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Eren argue over lack of communication.

  * Eren and Mikasa don’t get into fights that much
  * Like they may get into fights when Mikasa feels that Eren does things without letting her know first 
  * Eren has a hard time understanding that Mikasa would like him to have more communication with her 🙃
  * So one day Eren tells Mikasa that he’ll be right back and Mikasa’s like “yeah, okay” 
  * But then the hours pass and Mikasa has dinner ready and she eats by herself, making her upset because she enjoys eating dinner with him 
  * As night falls she becomes worried, she thinks he’s been kidnapped or worse
  * She paces the living room impatiently and thinks about calling the police
  * She sits on the couch and before she knows it, she goes to sleep
  * The door jingling open wakes her up and Eren enters like nothing 
  * He looks at her and smiles as he leans down for a kiss
  * But Mikasa turns away
  * Eren’s surprised he’s like “what’s wrong” 
  * Mikasa looks at Eren like, really? “Look at the time! Where were you?” 
  * Eren shrugs dismissively and he’s like “I was with Armin, Jean, and Connie” 
  * Mikasa is not having it she is MAD 
  * “You could’ve let me know! I thought something bad happened to you!”
  * “Mikasa, it’s not a big deal!” Eren tries to defend himself.
  * “Yeah, maybe not to you. Maybe I should leave all day and part of the night and it will be no big deal!” 
  * Mikasa walks to the room and slams the door. 
  * Eren the entire times like ??? 
  * But she’s right. Eren would be flipping the world upside down if he doesn’t know where she is. 
  * Mikasa pretends to sleep when Eren suddenly enters through the window. 
  * Yeah Mikasa locked the door, serves him right! 
  * Eren tries to speak, but Mikasa ignores him
  * Eren doesn’t know what to do, so he kinda sits at edge of the bed
  * “I was wrong, I’m sorry” he says 
  * Mikasa doesn’t say a word 
  * “I didn’t think I’d be gone all day”
  * “You always do that, Eren. You never tell me anything about what you’re going to do. I really thought something bad happened to you” 
  * He genuinely feels bad. He never thought of that
  * He scoots closer to her feet and kisses them 
  * Mikasa moves her feet closer to her and away from him
  * “I’ll make it up to you. I’m really sorry,” Eren whispers. 
  * He gently gets her foot again, and Mikasa doesn’t fight him on it this time. 
  * He kisses her foot again, and mutters “I’ll make it up to you right now, and tomorrow and the next and the…”
  * He continues doing this as he trails kisses from her feet all the way to her thighs 
  * He’s really loving the way Mikasa’s body is relaxing under his touch
  * “I’ll let you know where I am and with who,” he says as he kisses between her thighs 
  * Eren can hear her breath hitch as he moves her underwear to the side.
  * He stares in wonder at her glistening core 
  * “Eren…” Mikasa whines softly as he darts his tongue into her
  * He holds her legs open as he sucks at her cl!t and watches as her back arches in pleasure
  * Eren smirks underneath her, he knows he has her- no, he realizes it’s her who has him
  * Yeah, he will do anything for her 
  * If it’s more communication from him that she wants, she’ll get it, starting now
  * “Do you like that?” He mumbles against her folds 
  * Mikasa whimpers a weak “hmm-mm” 
  * Suddenly Eren grazes his teeth against her which makes Mikasa jump
  * She stares at him wide eyed
  * Eren’s never tried that before
  * “Don’t stop” Mikasa surprises both of them. 
  * Eren goes back to work
  * He grazes his teeth against her wet folds and sucks at her cl!t 
  * He then proceeds to wrap her legs around his shoulders as he brings her closer to him and gets to work
  * “Eren…” Mikasa whimpers as he brings two fingers inside her core and starts pumping into her.
  * He curls his fingers here and there and then starts scissoring them, all while his mouth continues to give her cl!t all the attention 
  * The double stimulation has Mikasa seeing stars she’s so close to coming and Eren can feel it as she wraps tightly around his fingers 
  * She arches her back as she gets close and clutches the bed sheets as she comes undone. 
  * She tries to catch her breath, but Eren is not done
  * Before she can form a thought Eren is making his way to her in a lustful way trailing kisses on his way to her mouth
  * Mikasa gasps as she sees how stimulated Eren is. She knows she’s in for it. 
  * “Sorry, sorry, I won’t do it again,” Eren repeats as he takes her mouth into his, slipping his tongue into her hot mouth. 
  * Mikasa wraps her fingers in his hair as he enters her
  * He thrursts at a quick pace, he doesn’t want to tease her this time around
  * He just wants to make her happy
  * He rubs circles at her cl!t again as he thrusts eagerly into her
  * He groans as she scratches at him back and kisses his neck. 
  * “Do you forgive me?” Eren asks her with sharp green pleading eyes. 
  * Mikasa yells out so many yes’s as Eren gives her her second orgasm
  * The feeling of Mikasa pulling him into her and officially forgiving him sends him to his own orgasm
  * They both lay panting at each other’s ears.
  * “Don’t do it again, but do _this_ again” she smiles. 
  * They softly kiss each other 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am just reposting here, I cannot remember what caused me to write this. It might've been an anon who sent me these ideas, or just my imagination running wild and free. As always enjoy.


	4. Favorite Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, these are quite old, I tried to make these stick to their core personality traits, but at the end some projecting inevitably escapes. Here you go, and enjoy my work, if you don't, well, don't read my stuff, easy. 
> 
> Sigh... Eremika

_**What Mikasa loves about Eren:** _

  * First of all, Mikasa loves everything Eren, but not blindly lol
  * Like, she hates how he always gets into fights, some she considers meaningless, but she does love how passionate he gets and how hard he goes when he believes in something
  * She loves his eyes! She wants to drown in them and she can’t help staring into them
  * When the sun hits his eyes they look like green emeralds and Mikasa can’t believe she gets to wake up to those eyes
  * His toned body! (who doesn’t tbh, he has a 10 pack!) 
  * When Eren does any type of exercise or manual work she’s always there ready for the show
  * Especially after he stretches and his shirt lifts up revealing his v-line.
  * She’ll never admit it though. 
  * Eren catches on that she stares at his toned muscles when he does this so he starts doing this on purpose
  * “See something you like?” and Mikasa just turns away flustured
  * If he’s feeling devilish, he’ll just take his shirt off completely and revel in her becoming a stuttering mess (just imagine his sweat glistening on his tan toned body) girl is practically drooling
  * I can just imagine him walking up to her and getting very close and she doesn’t know what to do, she’s like “E-Ereh!” 
  * She loves that he does the dishes and never complains about doing housework
  * She LOVES his long hair! 
  * She just never thought about Eren with long hair so when he grew it out, she was practically estatic 
  * Running her fingers through it, she knows how to care for it too (they use the same hair products) 
  * Eren loves when she lightly combs through his hair and he instantly falls asleep. He’s literally wrapped around her fingers. 
  * The thought of falling asleep next to the woman he loves keeps sleepless nights away. 
  * She loves how loud and energetic he can get, like she’ll never have a boring day, because Eren would be there to stir things up. 
  * She loves how he offered his home when she was left alone in the world. So his kindness. 
  * She knows he’s a kind person above everything
  * She loves him from his core because he’s Eren and there is no one else like him 



_**What Eren loves about Mikasa** _

  * He loves her quietness, it brings him peace in all the chaos. 
  * He can be riled up over something that happened, but Mikasa will immediately calm him down
  * The best part is that she just has to hold his hand for him to find his chill. A few comforting words and her presence is all he needs
  * Again with the hair (these two and their hair!) 
  * He loves how silky it is, especially when the sun hits it, he swears he can see his reflection on it.
  * He’s constantly kissing her head because he loves the feel and smell of it against his lips.
  * The reason they share the same products is because when he misses her he smells his own hair and he is instantly comforted. It reminds him of her :(
  * Her abs! He too, is often caught glimpsing at her abdomen when her shirt rides up. 
  * He loves hugging her from behind her and placing his hand on her stomach. No matter how many times he does this, Mikasa is always caught off guard. 
  * He loves to watch her work out and yeah he offers to help her. They do that one exercise where she wraps her legs around his waist and she does sit ups in the air.
  * He loves her cooking and he enjoys helping her because she spoils him too much with her cooking
  * He loves how she’s the only person that will go above and beyond to keep him safe, something he had trouble coming to terms with before, but now he sees it as her strength
  * Speaking of strength, he really admires her for it, because no matter how unfair life has been to her, she keeps pushing through
  * He loves how people are scared of her when she goes feral
  * This ones tricky because he caused it, but he likes her scar, he thinks it makes her look cool, but he is constantly filled with remorse about it
  * So he’s constantly pushing her hair behind her ear so she doesn’t cover it. He finds her beautiful no matter what and he wants her to know this,
  * But his favorite thing about her is that she is his home. He can be living under a bridge, but as long as she’s with him, he’s good. (Marley was hard on him)




	5. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this turned out longer than expected, but I get carried away with Eremika. Anyway… 
> 
> What happens when Eren is confronted with the thought about kissing Mikasa, and they get caught by Eren's parents! Their ages are 15, and Mikasa is living with the Yeager family.

  * So Mikasa has always had a secret crush on Eren
  * So secret that she herself does not know about it, she just can’t put her feelings for Eren into words 
  * Eren is more oblivious to his feelings towards Mikasa
  * She is the most important girl in his life, besides his mom
  * Like boy literally only cares about Mikasa, Carla, Grisha, and of course Armin
  * But like with Mikasa it’s different, he doesn’t even pay attention to other girls, it’s only Mikasa in his eyes
  * So one day some boys start teasing him about his relationship with her 
  * They’re like “Is she your sister or girlfriend?” 
  * But he’s like “no she’s Mikasa”
  * People don’t get what he means when he says this, but to him Mikasa is the only girl in his heart
  * So one of the boys is like “Have you kissed her?” 
  * Eren’s like “WHAT HELL NO?” and he’s like blushing, because he genuinely hasn’t thought about this
  * And one of the boys starts fantasizing about kissing Mikasa in front of him, “he’s like, I bet she’s a good kisser, her lips look like they are soft, maybe I should kiss her, if Yeager here is too much of a wimp” 
  * Eren’s getting mad, he’s like “Stop talking about her” 
  * That’s when Eren’s mom shows up MAD (she knows how Eren loves getting into fights), “Eren! Let’s go home! Mikasa needs your help doing chores!” 
  * As Eren walks away the boys tease him by making kissy faces at him
  * Eren gets home and Mikasa’s going at it with chores
  * Grisha comes home and tells Carla if she can go with him into town for a quick errand, Carla of course agrees. She trusts Mikasa will make Eren do his chores. 
  * And so they leave them alone
  * Eren the entire time can’t look at Mikasa, he keeps thinking about what that boy said. He wonders if her lips are actually soft? He absentmindedly puts his fingers to his lips.
  * “Eren can you sweep the kitchen?” Mikasa interrupts his daydreaming. 
  * “Y-yeah” he stutters, which makes Mikasa suspicious
  * She’s staring at him weirdly, “Eren is something wrong?” 
  * She walks up to him and studies him, Eren immediately starts blushing and he turns away “Mikasa! No nothing’s wrong! Go, start making the soup!” he yells, and walks away
  * Mikasa retreats when he says this, she’s sad at his treatment, but Eren’s just being a flustered angsty teenager
  * She starts getting all the ingredients for the soup, and Eren feels so bad
  * He tries to sweep, but the silence in the home is killing him
  * Mikasa silently chops vegetables on the cutting board, he notices that they are ingredients to his favorite soup, his gut is twisting, his guilt doubling over
  * He puts the broom down and walks to the table, “Mikasa… hey, I’m sorry for yelling at you.” 
  * Mikasa continues cutting, she’s holding back tears
  * Eren’s fists are stubbornly on his sides when he decides to confess to Mikasa why he acted like that
  * “Some idiots were saying some things that made me angry.” 
  * “What things?” she asks
  * “Stupid things… like… if I’ve kissed you” Eren pushes the words out.
  * Mikasa looks down sadly, “You think it’s stupid to kiss me?” 
  * Eren’s wide eyed, “No it’s not stupid, it’s just, how they said it, it’s-argh, Mikasa!” he doesn’t know what to say.
  * Mikasa looks down at the cut vegetables and slowly stands up, “I should get these in the pot.” 
  * Eren stops Mikasa, his hand over her’s. There is complete silence, the only sound is the boiling pot. Eren stares at Mikasa’s lips, he realizes they do look soft and the thought about their feeling against him is ever more present. 
  * He slowly brings his face close to her’s and he can feel her breath close to his mouth. 
  * His instinct takes over when her lips make contact to his and seeing that Mikasa is the first to move closer to him, he keeps going
  * Mikasa grips his forearm and Eren moves his hand to her hip and the other to the back of her head as they continue to kiss
  * Eren’s pushes his body close to hers and Mikasa’s leaning against the counter as they continue to kiss. 
  * The answer is yes, her lips are really soft. 
  * They both know that they are each other’s first kiss, (like there’d be anyone else)
  * His head is swimming as his only thought is “I’m kissing Mikasa!” 
  * They stop kissing and they are both smiling, Eren looks at Mikasa and gently rubs his thumb on her cheek
  * He wants to do it again, so again they bring their lips together and continue to kiss and this time their tongues come into play.
  * When suddenly, they hear Carla speak, “It smells delicious, Mikasa!” followed by the fall of bags filled with whatever Grisha and Carla bought 
  * Eren and Mikasa push each other apart
  * Mikasa hides her face in her hands, while Eren’s all “Mom! Dad!” 
  * Grisha is behind Carla hiding a smirk
  * Carla also wants to smile, but she can’t have two hormone driven teenagers doing this, especially when they live under the same roof!
  * Mikasa takes off running and she’s out the door, poor baby girl is so embarrassed with them!
  * Eren’s about to go after her, but Carla holds him and looks at Grisha, “Talk to him, you know what to tell him!” And Carla is out the door after Mikasa
  * Grisha keeps smiling, but he clears his throat trying to get serious, “Okay, Eren, me and your mom knew this was going to happen, but as long as you’re living under this roof, you have to have control over yourself, okay. Wow, we can’t leave you two alone now!” 
  * Eren’s just looking at him like ??? “You knew this was going to happen?”
  * Grisha’s like “We see how you look at her. Who are you kidding?” 
  * Carla finds Mikasa sitting outside, she tells Carla that if she wants her to move out, she will, and Carla’s like “Mikasa, no!” And tells her the same thing that Grisha tells Eren, and adds that she’s happy for them
  * Those two hug, their mother-daughter bond now stronger. 
  * Carla and Grisha have always noticed that Eren had a soft spot for Mikasa and vice versa, they know that those two are meant to be.
  * And yeah they knew it was bound to happen. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like including Eren's parents once in a while, so don't be surprised when they pop out here and there. My head keeps telling me to reread these, but I want to post as many as possible before I go to sleep. If there are spelling errors, then please look past them, just like I did.


	6. When They are Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fluff I was talking about, so if you are allergic to it, run! It will give you cavities. It's so disgusting... fluff.

  * Yeah they are the strongest warriors the world has ever seen, but once in a blue moon they get sick
  * Eren gets sick after spending the night out without a sweater even after Mikasa tells him to put one on
  * She’s the first to notice that he’s sick 
  * He’s been sniffling and coughing and he looks tired 
  * She’s like “you’re sick” and he ignores it
  * She tries to get him to take his temperature but he’s like “im fine!”
  * It’s not until night time when he really feels it and acts like a big baby 
  * He nudges Mikasa and he’s like “I’m sick” 
  * Mikasa is ecstatic because she knows that Eren will let her baby him 
  * She takes his temperature and feeds him chicken soup and cuddles him 
  * Eren goes with it, he loves it, although he rather look like the big strong man protecting Mikasa instead of the other way around 
  * He’s so bad with medicine tho
  * And Mikasa hates this about him, because she doesn’t understand how he doesn’t take it 
  * She chases him around the house like “EREN!!!” 
  * She literally pins him down and makes him take it 
  * He’s a blushing mess in this position because Mikasa is literally on top of him with her thighs squeezing him in place 
  * “Take your medicine nicely next time” is all Mikasa says and gets off him 
  * When Eren’s sick he always wants to kiss Mikasa and she doesn’t want to because she understands how germs work 
  * But then Eren makes this helpless face and she just must give in. It’s a sacrifice she’s willing to make! 
  * And this is how Mikasa gets sick 
  * She’s not vocal about it. 
  * She sleeps in accidentally and Eren’s like freaking out about this because Mikasa always wakes up at the same time every day 
  * She smiles when she wakes up and sees him watching her 
  * “What’s wrong, Eren?” 
  * He knows she’s sick because of him and he high key feels bad 
  * He runs to the pharmacy and tells them that he’s taking all the medicine they have
  * Mikasa is literally a puppy when sick 🤒 
  * She doesn’t protest, she smiles weakly, and she just rests
  * Eren brings way too many things than what she needs
  * He makes her soup, brings lots of water, brings her books, and stays by her side to be there whenever she needs something 
  * Mikasa tells him to stay away, but he doesn’t and just wants to be there with her 
  * He’s so extra too! 
  * She’s going to the bathroom and he literally carries her!
  * She’s like “Eren! I’m sick, not old!” 
  * Eren just smiles and tells her that the more rest she gets the faster she’ll heal
  * He draws warm baths for her and gets in with her to massage her aching bones and feet
  * She is his QUEEN (slave who?)
  * Overall, they take care of each other! No one will die in their house over the common cold!



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that you can post emojis here, well isn't that great! This has actually made my night a tad better.


	7. Beach Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut and fluff, why I separated them.. I don't know. I have to tell you guys that if you see me using euphemisms for the word cock and cunt, it's because tumblr became strict with their content for a while and I didn't want to risk being suspended, so I kept it nsfw, but clean. So you might see, cl*t instead of clit, or manhood instead of cock.

  * Where do these two go on vacation? The beach obviously! 
  * These two deserve it! 
  * (Especially since Eren ruined their first beach trip, we don’t talk about that one) 
  * Eren doesn’t care where he goes just as long as he spends time with Mikasa
  * Mikasa tells Eren to pack his stuff, but all he packs is one pair of beach shorts, and a towel
  * Mikasa repacks for him and makes him carry the luggage as revenge
  * Once they’re on the beach they take lots of sunset walks, soft sand between their toes, the slow waves kissing their feet every now and then? YAS PLEASE!
  * They find a quiet secluded cave and make love in the dunes of the cave!
  * Guess who refuses to wear sunscreen? You guessed it! 
  * Eren already had a gorgeous tan but now he looks like burnt toast! 
  * Mikasa spends the evening applying aloe Vera on him “I told you to wear sunscreen” 
  * Eren’s all moody because he wants to hug Mikasa but he can’t, cuz it hurts! 😂
  * Mikasa’s evil during Eren’s trying times, she walks around naked 😜 and Eren wants to touch but it hurts him!
  * This is the first time that they relax and do nothing at all. 
  * They eat to their heart’s content and oh how they love to feed each other. 
  * Eren has never gone fishing and he tries it for the first time, but let’s them go after hooking them. 
  * He tells them every now and then that they are free to go. 
  * Mikasa takes a camera and takes LOTS of side profile pictures of Eren fishing
  * When Eren asks her what she’s photographing she responds “The sun” 
  * When Eren takes pictures of Mikasa and she asks him what he’s photographing, he responds, “My World” (I can’t no more! (つ﹏<)
  * They love walking around the different beach bars and slowly get drunk as the night progresses 
  * They arrive to their room laughing and toppling over the furniture and bumping into each other
  * Eren just watches Mikasa’s drunken giddy face and he leans on the wall and just watches her thinking how lucky he is and how beautiful she is.
  * Mikasa looks at him and she’s like “What?” 
  * He just walks towards her and takes her in his arms
  * Their vacation filled with an abundance of love and relaxation



##  _**NSFW** _

  * He takes her in her arms and tells her how hot she looks in her string bikini
  * Mikasa is wine drunk and oh boy, she is ready 
  * She kisses him as she walks backwards towards the bed, Eren leading the way
  * They topple over each other on the edge of bed and continue to kiss 
  * They don’t have much clothes to begin with, but Eren makes Mikasa straddle him and he slowly unstrings her bikini top and follows quickly with her bottoms
  * She kneels completely naked in front of him and Eren can’t help himself, her glistening essense right in front of his face, and he kisses it, opening her lips to get a taste of her
  * Mikasa’s wine drunk state has her moaning more than usual, sending Eren into overdrive
  * He feels his beach shorts shrink as his length hardens, he wants to take care of it, but he is determined to take care of Mikasa first
  * He dives his tongue into her swollen clit and circles his fingers around her core before plunging them inside her and giving her quick strokes to stretch her out, before curling his fingers inside her and making sure he hits her g-spot
  * Mikasa doesn’t like to hurt Eren when they are intimate, but she must hold on to something while he’s doing all these lewd things to her
  * She has a hold of his shoulder and inadvertedly plunges her nails into his skin as she feels the tight knot, hot and incoming from her belly
  * Her other hand is pulling at his hair holding his face close to her core 
  * Eren moans at her actions, she’s never been this needy with him and he wants to give her what she deserves
  * He continues to moan noticing that Mikasa shudders everytime he does. 
  * Soon she’s calling his name and it is sweet music to Eren’s ears as she comes undone in his mouth
  * He makes sure to lick every part of her squirting juices and lays her gently on the bed, but this is just the beginning
  * He can’t take the pain coming from his own sex
  * Especially looking at Mikasa’s naked body and lust filled eyes 
  * He pulls his shorts down, throwing them across the room
  * His manhood springing up, ready for action, he gives it a few pumps as his own essence leaks from his head
  * He freezes when he sees that Mikasa turns around on her belly and perks her butt up towards him
  * He dips his fingers in her core again and stretches her out to be sure that his length fills her up completely from this position
  * Mikasa moans as he slowly enters her, entering her from a different angle and reaching and touching new places within her, 
  * Antsy about him moving, she slams her backside toward him
  * “Oh!” Eren thinks, she wants it bad bad. 
  * He grips her hips and picks up the pace
  * “What do you want, Mikasa, Tell me!” Eren strains, as he snakes his hand to her cl*it and rubs it just the way she likes it. 
  * “Y-you, I want-ah, you Eren!” she says.
  * She’s ready for her second orgasm, but Eren’s not there yet and continues pounding into her as she reaches her climax again
  * Mikasa, blush spread across her face, as she sloppily tries to regain her composure brases for more of Eren 
  * Eren in his part just loves her current state, especially that he’s the cause of it
  * He can’t cum until he has her in front of him, totally vulnerable, his lips on her lips (he’s a big softie) 
  * He comes out of her and turns her around quickly plunging back into her
  * He slows it down this time caressing her face and kissing her ever so slowly whispering sweet nothings
  * Mikasa telling him how much she loves him is what does it for him, and he comes undone at her words as they kiss
  * The rest of their vacation is filled with similar love scenarios



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I did fluff and a nsfw in one, but a 2 for 1 is always appreaciated, please appreaciate it! Also, why did I do text emojis? What was I thinking? I will never know. Many thoughts go through my head and they are all in the spectrum of emotion. It's what being human is about. Some day this Eremika writer will write her philosophy book and she will find a way to include Eremika, just you wait.


	8. Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short Eremika in quarantine headcanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at the beginning of quarantine when I thought it'll be temporary, but guess what? It's almost the end of the year, and guess what? I'm still here in quarantine. The result has been excessive writer's block, and me being annoyingly active on Twitter. 
> 
> I should probably write a headcanon of Eren and Mikasa completely losing it in month 2635476 of quarantine, because it's been rough. 
> 
> For all of you reading this during quarantine, stay sane (I'm trying very hard with this one), stay healthy, and stay productive (unlike me).

  * Mikasa is okay with staying home
  * Yeah she misses the outdoors, but she doesn’t mind catching up on sleep, getting her skincare routine perfected, and maybe reading (I’m sure she reads)
  * Eren… he doesn’t believe in the virus and thinks they’re stealing his freedom :/ 
  * No need to worry, Mikasa is keeping his ass home. 
  * She has him get into a routine because he will surely loose it if he has nothing to do.
  * They do home workouts, they cook, they meditate, they tend to their garden and take walks in the nearby woods
  * They also realize they have a lot of alone time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
  * Eren has decided to stop wearing clothes around the house, because he knows no one will visit 
  * He tried to convince Mikasa, and she tried, but she gets cold easily, so she settled on wearing Eren’s shirt, which of course is oversized on her
  * He gets really excited all the time, if you know what I mean AHEM( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
  * Eren doesn’t mind being in quarantine after that, he loves it. 
  * Oh yeah, they love spending time with each other to begin with
  * So they’re like very ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ about the amount of time they spend with each other
  * Like they don’t annoy each other 
  * Why would they, they know each other’s likes and dislikes. 
  * When quarantine is over, they don’t know how to get back to the real world
  * They promise each other to have one day of the week where they don’t go outside and spend it completely with each other 




	9. How They Show Their Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do these two show their love? Keep reading to find out.

  * They’re not the couple that say ‘I love you’ in public
  * They are more of an action than a verbal type of couple 
  * They are too awkward to show any type pda, and when they do it’s a hand hold or a kiss on the cheek
  * Like they may be out shopping and they don’t mean to hold hands but maybe Eren wants to show Mikasa something he thinks is cool and he’ll reach for her hand and not let go. 
  * Or maybe they enter a crowd and they don’t want to lose each other so they hold hands 
  * They’re very comfortable with each other too
  * They can sit in a room, each doing their own thing, and they are fine 
  * They sit in comfortable silence and they’re alright
  * But if one of them is out that day, they feel that something is missing and can’t function, they still can’t figure out why that is
  * But they notice that when the other returns they feel like they can breath
  * They do most things together, and they don’t even do it on purpose, it’s just how they are.
  * Eren’s like I’m going for a run, and Mikasa’s already in her work out clothes ready to head out for a run like “You’re what now?” 
  * So they head out together
  * Yes, they are that annoying fit couple, but they are both oblivous to how hot they are
  * Eren does A LOT of forehead kisses with Mikasa. He loves it!
  * Especially since he is now taller than her. 
  * He purposely gets on his tippy toes when she goes in for a kiss, because he loves teasing her
  * She pouts at this, but she’s mostly confused when he does this. She just wants a kiss 
  * He makes up for it by leaning down and wrapping her in his arms and going in for a deep passionate kiss
  * Bringing each other food is their biggest love language
  * Because that means that they were out and thought of each other when they were out
  * They always bring each other stuff 
  * If for some reason one is away for more than a day, their days are filled with lots of deep sighing and longing
  * When they see each other, they don’t have to tell each other they’d missed each other because they hug each other tightly and relax in each other’s embrace
  * They are more touchy in private. Like sitting next to each other, playing with each other’s hands.
  * They hold hands while they eat
  * They love each other so much and since they’ve grown up together everything they do for the other is an I love you. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last one for tonight, I will continue posting when I feel like it, so keep checking. There's plenty more coming!


	10. Doctor Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request I made with Eren as a doctor because he would be hot as a doctor.

  * No titans attacked and everything is good *cries
  * Eren grew out of his rebellious phase and he starts getting his life together
  * Grisha is ALIVE and one day he’s like “Eren what are you doing with your life?” 
  * Eren’s like *shrug emoji
  * Grisha invites Eren to his office to see if that’s something he’ll be interested in
  * He spends the day watching Grisha treating people, saving lives, giving kids lollipops for being good patients
  * Eren surprisingly likes what he sees
  * Eren’s always wanted to be a hero, so this is like being a hero in a completely non-titan fighting kind of way
  * He decides to study to become a doctor and Mikasa and Armin are just so happy for him
  * When he gets his own office he’s like “visit me when y’all get sick” 
  * Mikasa always gets “sick” 
  * Eren’s like “Mikasa, you need more vitamins in your diet”
  * Mikasa in her head she’s like “yeah, I need **Vitamin D** ” 
  * Armin is always heading to his office because he’s always hurting himself inventing things.
  * Everyone loves Doctor Eren, especially the ladies ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
  * Mikasa is now Eren’s secretary. 
  * Eren really appreciates having her in the office
  * She brings him lunch, always looks out for him and cute stuff like that 
  * He lies about having so much paperwork to complete, but that’s only because that means he and Mikasa will spend more time together in the same place
  * If there is bad wheather, they just sleep in the office
  * Eren’s like “It’s raining, you can slip and fall on your way home” 
  * And Mikasa’s like You’re right!
  * She sleeps on the couch they have in the waiting area
  * and he sleeps on the floor right next to her
  * Everyone in town thinks that they’re a couple
  * And always asking about the wedding
  * Eren loves playing with that 
  * He’s like “soon, once she stops calling me family, soon” =)
  * Meanwhile Mikasa is like “We are BFFS! Best Family Forever Stupid” in her head they’re married already



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Eren is really something... we need fanart of him like this.


	11. More Doctor Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Doctor Eren, this time sexier! NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Doctor Eren, hell yeah!

  * So after the war, Eren has decided to become a doctor
  * He realized he likes saving people rather than killing them 😬😬😬 
  * He and Mikasa are married and live happily
  * But one day Mikasa wakes up feeling not so well: she’s been throwing up, and she’s been having cramps and Eren worries about her
  * He tells her to go to his office because he has the right test materials there
  * So both go together walking hand in hand
  * There’s no one there yet, as they have some time before the first patient to arrive 
  * Eren sits her down, and does the routine check up. 
  * He asks her how she’s feeling, and Mikasa giggles at this, because Eren knows what her aches are, but then she’s like “i forgot to tell you that my breast feel sensitive,” 
  * Eren perks up when she says “sensitive,” and Mikasa is serious she’s like, “more tender, achy, I don’t know” 
  * Eren can’t help but stare at her breast, he has noticed them a bit swollen lately, his doctor mind is like, “okay we’ve got a few possibilities as to what this could be”, but the tingling sensation in his pants have him asking “let’s take a look” as he reaches to press a firm hand at her breast
  * Mikasa is legit thinking he’s being serious, she’s like “okay it bothers me when-“ but then she realizes that Eren is touching her like her husband and not her doctor
  * The thought of them being in his office has her squirming a bit and Eren picks up on her mood change and then runs his hands over her thighs “I need to be more thorough with my exam, what do you feel when I touch here” 
  * And he’s suddenly running his hand inside her skirt until he’s lingering outside her panties. 
  * He smirks when she jerks forward to try to get some contact 
  * Eren then rubs her clothed essence and enjoys how she tries to hold in her moans
  * But he’s being a tease and he pulls his hand away, Mikasa suddenly stares sharply at him, making Eren regret his decision 
  * Mikasa’s not playing, she suddenly grabs Eren by his coat and pulling him in for a kiss
  * This shocks Eren, he’s completely taken aback, very rarely has Mikasa been the one to take charge 
  * But she’s out here, taking of his coat, unbuckling his pants and Eren meets her half way as he gets rid of her panties and hitching her skirt up
  * He knows that Mikasa wants to get it on, so he wastes no time in diving into her, holding her backside closer as he stands at the edge of the testing table 
  * There breaths are labored as they move their hips in tandem at a fast pace, at one point Eren picks her up and pushes her against the wall as he holds her by her butt 
  * He’s kissing her neck and marking her and Mikasa has her hand on his head and the other on his hip pressuring him to not stop his pace 
  * “Eren,” she gasps as her walls tighten around him, Eren kisses her cheek and moves his lips right next to her ear, he’s so close, his breath erratic and straining 
  * He suddenly whispers to her, “I think you’re pregnant,” and Mikasa and him both come undone at the possibility of her condition
  * “What?” Mikasa says incredulous, as she tries to regain her breath
  * Eren smiles widely, and holds her closer to him, he kisses her hair, “You have all the symptoms,” and he gently looks at her, brushing her hair back and runs a soft hand over her belly
  * They hug and kiss and Eren then proceeds to give her a real pregnancy test



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread it and I have to say... it's a little cringe, but you read it too, so that makes you cringe.
> 
> Sexy Doctor Eren Fanart? Anyone? I'll pay in headcanons.


	12. First Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eremika on their first sleepover. This is super short and an early work and it's obvious :/ Still, enjoy...

  * It is raining super hard one night and Mikasa wants to go home, or does she ;)
  * So Eren’s like “it’s raining super hard, so if you want to stay??”
  * She stays, and Eren let’s her borrow some of his clothes so she could sleep in
  * So she comes out wearing his boxers and his t-shirt and his heart’s like BADUM BADUM! 
  * Mikasa works those clothes! Thighs are there, booty, breasts are on their best behavior, Eren ain’t ready for this 
  * Eren is a bumbling mess asjhjdshkajsh
  * So Mikasa is supposed to sleep in his bed, and Eren on the couch
  * But she can’t sleep so she steps out and Eren’s also awake
  * She’s like “I can’t sleep” he scoots over and pats the spot next to him
  * She shivers a little, because Eren is right next to her
  * She can feel his body heat and all
  * But he confuses the shiver with her being cold
  * Which is good cuz now they are sharing a blanket :)
  * He wraps it around her and she holds one end while he holds the other 
  * She sits and they just sit there awkwardly until they get to talking
  * They talk about their day, about their friends, and anything 
  * Mikasa suddenly plops her head on Eren’s shoulder
  * She’s completely passed out
  * Eren doesn’t dare move because HER HEAD IS ON HIS SHOULDER
  * He carefully tries to get comfortable without daring to wake her
  * He finally settles and falls asleep 
  * Through the night he wraps his arms around her and she does the same 
  * They wake up with their arms holding on to each other 
  * They carefully plan their next hang out for a rainy day because that’s how they are 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on the fence about posting this one, it's so awkward


	13. Drunk Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Eren, let us go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Eren, which is ironic since he's a heavy drinker. It is filled with some fluff and some hot Eren, and this is a request btw!

  * Erens a heavy weight, he doesn’t easily get drunk, but when he does… oh boy
  * He’ll get super drunk because Jean bet him that he couldn’t handle mixing all the types of alcohol into one and Eren’s all like “Bet?” and his dumbass would do it
  * Mikasa’s on the ready to take him to the hospital once he shows signs of alcohol poisoning, but then she sees that he looks okay.
  * He keeps staring at Mikasa and she looks at him and he’ll look away shyly (he looks adorable here OKAY) 
  * Then he’ll suddenly lean over to her and be like “you’re beautiful, but I’ve got a girl that’s just as beautiful maybe even more than you” 
  * He’d then look around and be like “Where’d she go? Mikasa!” (asdjdjfhj)
  * He’s so dramatic, he’d literally sob into the table, “Armin… mikasa left me,” while Mikasa is so done with him as she sits next to him. (She secretly loves this) 
  * He’s that type of drunk that says “he’s not drunk” when he’s clearly drunk 
  * Drunk Eren is ready for fights, especially with Jean Boy and drunk Jean is just as bad as Eren
  * They’d start swinging thinking people are cheering them on, but no one bats an eye at them (they are over their antics!)
  * They’d be so drunk that their punches are weak, but those two will think that they look like pro wrestlers
  * Mikasa is tired and she’s ready to go home so she’ll drag Eren away from his very “intense” fight with Jean 
  * The entire time Eren’s yelling, “Let me finish him!” 
  * Mikasa buys him a coffee to try to sober him up as they walk 
  * Eren wraps his hand around her shoulder and presses his head on top of her’s (they have a height difference now, YAY!!) 
  * “I love you, you know that? Right?” He slurs and goes down to press a kiss on her cheek.
  * He picks her up, but he’s stumbling the entire time. Mikasa’s is afraid of him dropping her, but she won’t mind a few scrapes if he does drop her 
  * He doesn’t drop her! He’s close but he holds on to her for dear life. No matter how drunk he is he’ll never drop her 😭 
  * He’d get tired tho, he’ll put her down and hunch over her pressing her against a wall while he catches his breath, with both his hands pressed firmly pressed against the wall on each side of her head 
  * Then he’d be like “oh!” At the position they’re in, and he’ll lean down and kiss her
  * Listen, when Eren wants a kiss, he’ll get his kiss and Mikasa knows how to give him what he wants. 
  * She’ll wrap her arms around him and press her body against him as they make out
  * She’s normally against PDA but it’s so late into the night and the streets are empty, and she just loves how cute he is when drunk 
  * Eren’s hands will suddenly start roaming into dangerous places and Mikasa wants him to keep going, but she will never risk being caught in public in such a risqué situation
  * She’ll grab his hands and poor Eren’s all whiny and needy 😩 “come on Mikasa…” 
  * “We’re almost home,” she’ll say and Eren will have the goofiest smile “race you then!” 
  * And he’ll run, but not before reaching back with his hand to keep her close (just like when they were kids 🥺) 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for one of the first people that read any of the stuff I made. I greatly appreaciate them and their awesome manga/anime requests!


	14. Ice-Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about ice-cream; inspired by ch123

\- Mikasa has a huge sweet tooth and Eren knows this

\- Everytime he goes to the store he buys her ice cream and various toppings

\- He gets her vanilla every time because he knows that she likes to put different toppings on top. Sprinkles? She’ll put some. Chocolate Syrup? She’ll put some. 

\- Even in the cold months Mikasa is down for some ice cream

\- They can be out on a date and they’ll see an ice cream man and Mikasa won’t say anything but her eyes widen a little when she sees the ice cream

\- Eren will immidiately take out his wallet and buy two ice cream cones

\- He might spend too much money on ice cream o_o 

\- Even if she has her own she will share with Eren

-Eren ends up with a half melted ice cream cone every time 

-Eren will purposely put ice cream on the tip of her nose and lick it off

\- He loves doing that especially in public because she gets so embarassed, but she never tells him not to do it

\- They always find a bench to sit on to eat their ice cream, cone in one hand while they reach for each other’s hand with the other

\- One day Eren thought it would be a good idea to make the ice cream himself but he ends up with a huge mess

\- When Mikasa figures what he tried to do she hugs him and peppers kisses all over his face “You’re the only sweet I need” 

\- Eren doesn’t like ice cream that much but he will eat it if it’s Mikasa feeding it to him

\- Armin always tells Eren that she will get too many cavities if he doesn’t stop indulging her

\- Time passes but Mikasa never seems to get any lol

\- Eren will do anything to keep Mikasa full of sugar! With ice cream and love!!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the first headcanons I ever made and yes it's about ice cream, Ch123 really inspired me to write, Eremika in general. I had been writing before this but nothing for a ship. Eremika really did that! So, I can say that I love them for so many reasons, and they have brought joy mixed with angsty pain. Hope you enjoyed this very rough attempt of me writing about them.


	15. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentine Headcanon on the first day of the New Year! Happy New Year btw. 
> 
> This is fluff on Valentine's Day just because.

  * Eren and Mikasa are the couple that say they can celebrate Valentine’s Day any day of the year and don’t have to celebrate it on the exact day
  * And they really do, they spontaneously have romantic gateways and give each other random gifts all the time. 
  * But even though they always promise each other to not gift each other something for Valentine’s
  * They’re not that keen on expensive things especially if there is no use for them
  * They rather do something for the other. 
  * Mikasa is out and sees all these Valentine’s cards and one or two remind her of him, so she gets him something quirky and silly
  * She cooks something extra special on the day and is EXTRA clingy and Eren loves it!
  * He’d be standing and she’ll wrap her hands around his waist and kiss his back 
  * And he’d completely melt into her, just to turn around and carry her with her legs wrapped around him 
  * He’d carry her to the couch where they’d make out 
  * Eren will see all these heart shape pastries and cakes and he’d sarcastically be like “Well I wonder, who could eat these?”
  * He’d tease Mikasa by putting a cookie or pastry in his mouth with half of it out and he’d be like “If you want it, come get it”
  * Mikasa will try to get it with her hands, but he’d hold them back and shake his head
  * Finally Mikasa will take a bite and eat it until their mouths meet in the middle 
  * Since Valentine’s is close to her birthday, Eren one year goes all out
  * He sends her on a scavenger hunt
  * He sends her around their home town looking for places they frequented
  * He sends her to where they used to collect wood, and leaves a letter or poem or tells her about what he was feeling on a certain day.
  * He’d be like that day the dress you were wearing was really cute 
  * What Mikasa doesn’t know is that Eren is following her the entire time, because he wants to see her reaction 
  * He sends her all over town!
  * Where they’d play with Armin
  * Where she threw him against the wall
  * Where they’d fight Armin’s bullies
  * The last clue is by that one tree, YOU KNOW WHICH TREE
  * He makes himself the last item by giving her a clue like “This item will never leave your side because they love you that much” 
  * When Mikasa sees him she cries because he’s fast asleep
  * Eren waited for her too long and he actually fell asleep! 
  * Mikasa cries when she sees him
  * She stands face to face with him and kisses him
  * He slowly wakes up and he smiles at her
  * Mikasa is totally uwu about him 
  * She sits next to him and they watch the sunset together with their heads touching and arms wrapped around the other
  * They’d both be like “It’s Valentine’s Day” and kiss 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021...


	16. Eremika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, and pg-13 smut, well more like rated G smut. Enjoy :)

  * Eren likes to be as close to Mikasa when they are intimate
  * He reaches for her hand to intertwine it with his. They always hold hands during sex :’)
  * He always carasses her face, especially the scar on her cheek
  * He always ends up kissing her scar
  * He also loves pushing her hair behind her ear
  * They get really passionate while making love
  * To the point where Mikasa starts to cry, they are just too sweet with each other
  * He’d always compliment her, telling her she looks beautiful, that he can’t believe she’s his and that sort of stuff
  * He likes to sit her on his lap with her legs around him while he kisses her neck and her chest 
  * He’s very gentle with her, but they are times when they just want to get it on!
  * He’s not necessarily rough with her, but he is more desperate to make her cum
  * They don’t really talk dirty, like he will never insult her or anything, the most he says is “you like that?” and Mikasa will just whimper
  * She’s not a talker during sex, but she will declare her love for Eren everytime during it
  * Eren tends to be the dominant one, he will initiate their love making, but Mikasa tends to give pretty strong signals that she wants him
  * Her eyes will be lusty, or she will grip his hand extra firmly and that’s how he knows she wants it
  * He knows Mikasa is shy when it comes to sex, but there are times when Mikasa is the one who doms him
  * She will straddle him and do all the work, sometimes she holds his hands back, but she can never deny Eren so she will let his hands go wherever they want
  * Eren loves the thought that he’s the only man in her life and who gets to see her in a vulnerable state
  * They will cuddle the whole night right after: her face in his neck breathing his scent and his on top of her head so he can smell her hair




	17. Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa pregnancy fluff because why not! Isayama isn't giving it to us, but here I am giving it to you guys! Take it, it's all I have to offer.

  * Okay!! So when Mikasa gets pregant she is SOOo bad at resting!
  * Eren and her are always getting into arguments over her rest time
  * She’d be up at the crack of dawn doing chores and Eren sometimes has to physically restrain her like LIE. DOWN. AND. REST. 
  * He ends up having to do the chores the night before so she doesn’t have anything to do the next day, just so she can rest
  * Mikasa didn’t want to say anything about her suspicions about being pregnant 
  * But Eren is the first to notice
  * He’s like “there’s something new about you, a glow, something different” and Mikasa is like idk what you’re talking about? 
  * Mikasa ends up fainting and Eren is all panicky and stuff, like WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? 
  * He rushes her to the doctor and she gets the typical questions: When was your last period? When did you two last have relations? 
  * Mikasa answers everything and the doctor nods like yeah, I think I know what’s wrong
  * Meanwhile Eren is there not understanding what is going on
  * When the doctor mentions pregnancy, Eren literally freezes. 
  * He’s like _Say_ _again_? 
  * Eren panics a bit about being a dad, he doesn’t think he’ll be good enough or that he’ll fail his child
  * But Mikasa is always like you’ll be great as long as you’re you. They’ll admire you just like I do
  * He makes it a big deal to spend a lot of time with her
  * Making sure she’s comfortable, that she’s eating right, and being healthy
  * He indulges her SO much! He literally babies her at every moment CUZ THAT’S HIS BABY CARRYING HIS BABY
  * Like he’ll cook for her, he’ll get her ice cream, he literally doesn’t want her straining one bit
  * But Mikasa is stubborn
  * He turns his back on her and she has to do something
  * It’s not till one day, Mikasa trips and almost falls on her growing belly, but manages to fall on her side
  * Eren sees everything and at first he makes sure she’s okay but then gets all serious
  * He’s like “Mikasa that’s our child you’re carrying, you outta be careful for your sake and theirs. I don’t want anything bad happening to you both, i don’t know what I’ll do” 
  * Mikasa realizes that he’s anxious over her and the baby’s well being and she promises to be more careful
  * During the last trimester Mikasa can’t do much, but Eren is more than willing to help her do everything
  * From putting her shoes on, to rubbing her swollen feet
  * Eren is constantly asking Armin about baby care, which is funny cuz Armin is baby :,) 
  * so Armin just gives Eren a bunch of baby books
  * It is not unsurprising to find Eren hunched over the books late at night
  * When Mikasa is ready to deliver… Oh boy! Eren is so annoying to the delivery person. He’s like right there, interrogating the person about everything
  * Like how many babies have you delivered? 
  * Are the mom’s okay with you? Should I maybe deliver the baby myself? 
  * Mikasa almost kicks him out of the room
  * When she reaches to hold his hand, she squeezes so hard with her Ackerstrength, Eren is sure that some bones have broken
  * They both cry at the sight of the baby
  * They sit there staring at it like “We made this!” 
  * All three sleep together the first night 
  * Eren spends the night constantly kissing Mikasa and thanking her and praising her for her strength 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading these and clicking on the next chapter button thanks, but also why? These are seriously just me giving myself what I want. Still, I hope you enjoy them :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request! First time filled with awkwardness and more awkwardness. You can skip it if you want.

  * Okay they are both nervous! They are going to cross that line and oh my GOSH they are an awkward mess.
  * They’re adults, they want it, but they don’t know how to initiate. 
  * They try one night, but they end up not doing anything. Mikasa froze and didn’t move at all (have y’all seen Eren?! He is literally too hot to handle, please don’t blame her) 
  * And Eren is respectful; he’s not going to force Mikasa to do anything she’s uncomfortable with! 
  * He was looking forward to it, but he was also nervous about it.
  * But then one weekend they plan a trip to the snowy mountains and they’re hanging by the fireplace and Mikasa’s like I’ll be back I’m going to change 
  * Eren’s thinking she’s going to put on her pajamas
  * Their relationship continues to be PG so he doesn’t think too much about it 
  * But she comes out wrapped in a silk robe, and Eren’s like okay?? “It’s literally snowing outside, thought you’d wear something warmer” (he’s still a little dense guys). 🤦‍♀️ 
  * But Mikasa gets in front of him and she makes him look at her by gently lifting his chin 
  * He’s staring at her and he notices how lustful her eyes are and he finds himself gulping 
  * Mikasa’s biting her lip nervously and they look into each other’s eyes and the answer is there. She’s ready, they both are. 
  * So Eren holds her hips with one hand and brings her closer, his hand lingering on the robe’s knot, he looks up at Mikasa as if asking for permission 
  * Mikasa gives him the quietest nod, and Eren slowly brings the robe’s tie lose
  * He nearly passes out at the sight of the cute lingerie Mikasa has on🥵 
  * His breath hitches and he finds himself getting hard on the spot (he’s been a patient boy) 
  * Mikasa runs her fingers through his hair and brings him closer to her. Eren gently sits her on his lap and they both start making out. 
  * Eren’s hands are still on her hips and Mikasa has to guide him to run them over her body. 
  * She doesn’t have to do this for too long because Eren is loving the feel of her body under his rough hands and he begins to roam, leaving politeness at the door. 
  * On Mikasa’s part, she’s losing it over his soft moans and his heavy breathing at her neck. And she just keep kissing him, letting him take charge 
  * And does he take charge! 
  * He lies her down and he gazes at her body burning the image on his brain
  * He is so soft!!! Their first time is going to be full of softness and praises. 
  * He trails soft kisses from her neck down to her breasts and he keeps telling her that she’s so soft.
  * He’s heard that foreplay is important so he makes sure to touch her right. He asks her if he’s touching the right places and Mikasa wimpers many soft yeses
  * Once he’s sure she’s nice and ready he lines himself up to her core. 
  * He holds her hand as he enters her slowly making sure she’s not uncomfortable, he keeps asking her, “I’m not hurting you am I? Tell me if I hurt you” 
  * Mikasa just nods and holds his hips pushing him deeper into her as she reaches up for a kiss, “keep going”. She just wants to hold him close.
  * Once he’s in, he’ll look at her again asking for permission to move. Once he gets the go, he moves slowly and he stops when he sees that Mikasa frowns and groans. 
  * “I’m fine, keep going, I’ll get used to it,” she says. 
  * He keeps praising her, “You look so beautiful, so beautiful… I love you,” he pants as he’s trying to restrain himself from being rough with her. 
  * He’s so nervous about hurting her, but Mikasa keeps telling him she’s fine. 
  * They continue to kiss and suddenly start to smile at each other as they realize that they are giving themselves to each other 
  * There’d be lots of nose and forehead kisses from Eren’s part. And shoulder kisses from Mikasa’s part 
  * Eren will make sure that Mikasa’s gets her orgasm, he has the stamina to hold off his own orgasm and he will make sure she is pleased at the end 
  * He’d gasp at the new feeling of Mikasa’s walls tightening around his length. He’s sure this means she’s close.
  * He loves how she feels and he bends down and kisses her passionately. Savoring how hot and sweet she feels around him.
  * They both come at the same time as they bury their faces into each other. 
  * They are tame their first time, but as they become used to each other, they will get more comfortable



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't skip it lol


	19. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two and their hair, it's just yk... goals.

  * Mikasa LOVES Eren’s long hair
  * It’s so soft and shiny, but not as soft and shiny as hers
  * Eren always asks her to help him with his man bun
  * Mikasa is always willing
  * SHe will set his head between her thighs and slowly comb through his hair
  * When’s she’s done Eren will purposely undo his hair so she can keep touching his hair
  * She will of course, she really enjoys touching his hair
  * He eventually falls alseep on her leg, (Imagine her carrying him to bed and gently pulling the blanket to his chin LOL )
  * When things get hot and heavy 
  * Eren’s baby hairs stick to his forehead from the sweat
  * Mikasa likes pushing them back
  * When his hair is lose and he’s on top of her, his hair tickles her face so she makes him put it in a ponytail 
  * When they take a bath Mikasa washes his hair
  * They actually take turns doing this, it’s all about reciprocity with these two, you scratch my back i scratch yours EQUALITY! 
  * They use the same shampoo
  * So both of their hair smells like flowers
  * Eren likes any style on Mikasa tbh
  * When it’s short he finds it cute and edgy
  * He likes the challenge of putting her short hair in a ponytail
  * He loses it when her ponytail sticks like a horn 
  * Mikasa doesn’t let him do it again
  * But when it’s long he likes to braid it
  * Yes, he knows how to braid hair, all those boring days in Marley had to serve for something
  * Mikasa was so shocked when he braided her hair for the first time
  * She was like “when did you learn?” 
  * No matter what length he’s always touching her hair, like always putting it behind her ear, so she doesn’t cover scar
  * Because he knows that she’s lowkey self conscious about it
  * People are jealous of their hair
  * They both belong on a hair commercial tbh



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these hc's are made for fun, and yes, I had fun making them on my free time. It's just a fun thing for someone to read when there's just so much going on in the manga. If you have continued reading these, thanks!


	20. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a HC about Eremika's parents and what they think about their blossoming relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will make you sad, well because their parents aren't with them anymore :(

_Headcanon about what Eremika’s parents think about them. Let’s pretend Eremika’s parents are alive :,(_

  * Okay so Eren and Mikasa meet after Grisha takes Eren to a house visit
  * They become instant friends and they are always hanging out 
  * Eren is always getting mad at Carla because Mikasa likes cooking with her and doing laundry every time she visits
  * Carla finds this funny because Eren wants to play with Mikasa, but she rather be helping Carla
  * Eren has made Carla do her chores before Mikasa visits
  * Grisha adores Mikasa because she is always bringing him a cup of tea to his office
  * He always ruffles her hair which makes Eren lowkey jealous
  * One time he literally knocked Grisha’s hand off, and Grisha chuckled 
  * Eren was all like “why you gotta touch her hair?” 
  * Both Grisha and Carla like that Mikasa has made Eren calmer and less violent, but he still gets in fights
  * Which make Mikasa’s parents wary of him
  * Everytime Eren visits Mikasa in the mountain there is a new bruise on his face (Grisha likes to take Eren to the mountains after a fight because Eren will go on and on about getting the people who beat him up back… so the mountains distract him from that)
  * Mikasa’s mom will sit there and listen to Eren go off about why he got into a fight. She just smiles and waves
  * Eren likes Mikasa’s dad because he is always out hunting and he invites him
  * Mikasa’s dad takes this time to make Eren realize that he’s wrong for picking meaningless fights
  * Eren eases off on the fights when Mikasa’s dad reveals that Mikasa cries at night every time she sees him with a bruise
  * As they get older, their parents realize that their feelings have developed
  * Which they expected tbh
  * The only ones that haven’t realized this is, you guessed it! THEM (the angst with these two I swear!)
  * So Carla will randomly be like “hey Eren, I picked some flowers I think Mikasa will like” to which Eren will be like “Mikasa has flowers in her backyard!” like? 
  * One time Mikasa’s dad gave a letter to Mikasa from Eren, but when he gave it to her, he said it was from her boyfriend
  * Mikasa got all flustered and was like “Dad, he’s not my boyfriend, he’s just my friend!” 
  * Mikasa’s mom was laughing in the background
  * On one of their hunting trips, Mikasa’s dad told Eren that there was a boy in town that was interested in Mikasa 
  * After seeing that Eren got super jealous he told him that he has to put a name to whatever he had with his daughter
  * The next day Eren asked Mikasa out
  * The parents lowkey had bets to when this would happen
  * They are very supportive of them because they see that they are good for each other



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, their parents might be gone in the story, but I bring them to life just for the purpose of making Eremika suffer a little less even if it's just within this headcanon. I believe in Eremka happiness and I shall give it to them here.


	21. Baby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eremika see a kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this good for you, because I have idea what I was on when writing this.

  * So, one day Mikasa and Eren are in the park and they notice that a school is being let out
  * They both watch as all the kids run to their parents
  * Most of the kids are preschool and kindergarteners. SO there is cuteness overload! 
  * Eren notices how Mikasa’s gaze lingers on the kids
  * Eren smiles to himself and asks her “do you want one?” 
  * Mikasa’s like “huh?” 
  * She’s playing dumb that she doesn’t understand what he’s talking about 
  * Because they’ve never had the baby talk cuz they never thought they’d have the chance! Okay! 
  * But lately Eren’s been daydreaming about Mikasa being a mom
  * He can just imagine her growing belly and he’s more than willing to baby her during that time
  * Eren kisses her cheek cuz she’s just SO CUTE 
  * Before Eren can talk, a toddler comes up to them running and gives his little hands to Mikasa 
  * The kid is this cute chubby little baby and he’s about to cry cuz he can’t find his mom
  * Mikasa smiles at the little baby and wipes his tears
  * She speaks to it gently and asks if he’s lost
  * The little boy calms down hearing her voice, cuz she has that calming effect 
  * Eren and Mikasa look around and see a flustered Mom running to them
  * Mikasa picks the kid up and walks it over to the mom
  * The whole time Eren is thinking “she needs a baby now!” (৹˃̵﹏˂̵৹) 
  * The baby sees his mom and laughs and jumps to her arms
  * The mom thanks them and apologizes and leaves with her little guy
  * Eren notices that Mikasa looks a little sad as she watches the mom and baby leave
  * Eren holds her hand and kisses her knuckles and asks her straight out if she wants to have a baby with him
  * Mikasa is surprised by this and she’s like “a baby? us with a baby?” 
  * Eren’s like “I can see us taking our kid to school a couple years from now, our kid clinging on to your knees because it doesn’t want to be a second apart from you” 
  * Mikasa gets teary eyed at the picture he’s painting
  * She kisses him and tells him that as long as its him she’s down for anything
  * Eren holds her hand and leads her out of the park and tells her “we need to get home now, then!” 
  * They race each other home because they have to get to work ASAP!




	22. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On today's episode Eremika hold hands

  * These two hold hands a lot, they’re so used to it, but they don’t see it as a lovey dovey sort of thing, but more like comfort. 
  * When they were kids Eren would always reach back for Mikasa’s hand and excitedly say, “Come on Mikasa!” 
  * He’s always the one reaching for her hand as kids. He loves to look back at her serene face as he leads her to their next adventure, and he always gives her a gentle squeeze when he does. 
  * When Eren becomes angry for whatever reason, Mikasa just has to pull on his sleeve to get his attention. If this doesn’t work she grabs his wrist and tells him that they have to go. Eren always reaches for her hand after this. 
  * When they get older and Eren cries for failing a mission or when he just blames himself for everything that goes wrong. Mikasa reaches down and gives him a reassuring squeeze. Making Eren realize that things are bad, but they could be much worse. 
  * They don’t hold hands anymore, but when they walk next to each other their hands brush ever so lightly. They know it’s happening, but they don’t say anything about it because they don’t want to ruin the moment, worse yet, they don’t want it to stop. 
  * When Eren couldn’t open his father’s diary, Mikasa rested her hand close to his and this action alone gave him the confidence to keep going and open the book. 
  * When they eat, their hands are constantly brushing against each other. Mikasa will just lay her hand on the table, and Eren will do the same. And their hands are not touching, but they are close, so so close, enough to feel each other’s warmth. 
  * Let’s say one gives the other an item. When they hand it, either Eren or Mikasa’s hand goes over the other and rests there for a second or two, maybe even three. “You got it?” “Hmm.” and then they’ll go. 
  * When they were in the crowd in Marley they instinctively held hands. They were in a hostile territory and they were lowkey scared, so holding hands was their way of saying “I’m here, stay closeby” (*Armin in the back: I’m scared too yk) 
  * For a moment it felt just like when they were kids. This was also the last time they held hands. 
  * When Eren’s in Marley Mikasa will sometimes look at her hand and wonder what went wrong. 
  * Eren spends his time alone, thinking… lost in his thoughts. He stares at his hand and he wonders why it’s been feeling so cold lately. 




	23. Sharing A Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eremika share a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made both in the aot world... universe? and I added a small part where it's in the modern world.

  * Yes, they have shared a room and they don’t see anything wrong with it
  * This is why their relationship is so hard to define and they are the definition of “What are we?” 
  * They sleep in the same room when Mikasa barely moves in with them. 
  * They’re kids so Eren’s parents find nothing wrong with it especially when they notice that Mikasa feels safe around him ever since the incident.
  * She was such a good daughter and she had the safety her parents provided for her ripped away and the thought of never seeing her parents again takes her sleep away. 
  * Eren sleeps on the floor, sometimes Carla joins them. Grisha doesn’t sleep there with them, but sometimes he waits until they are all asleep then he leaves. 
  * But let’s say Eren wakes up and sees Mikasa staring out the window late at night. She’s just missing her family. 
  * Eren would just stare for a bit, before saying “You should get some sleep,” and Mikasa will just sit there and whisper, “I can’t sleep.”
  * She’d still be looking out the window when she feels her bed move and sees how Eren makes himself comfortable in the bed. 
  * She’s so close to crying as he looks at her and says, “Let’s go to sleep”
  * She’d nod and lie down next to him and just having his presence nearby is enough for her to find sleep.
  * They do this a lot as kids.
  * After the wall breaks, they do this with Armin. Being around each other helps them find sleep on those sleepless nights. 
  * Now skip forward to their training days, they can’t really do that because 1. They are older 2. They aren’t allowed. 
  * Eren wonders why he can’t sleep the first few nights. He has to hang out with Mikasa until his eyes are drooping and then he heads into his dorm, other than that he twists and turns trying to find sleep.
  * But whenever Eren is badly hurt, they don’t say anything if she spends the night in his room, because Eren’s unconscious. 
  * The entire night she is there, right next to him. Eren would wake up, and at first he’d be confused about what just happened in battle, but when he sees her he feels better. If she’s there that means the mission went well.
  * He’d be very quiet, he doesn’t want to wake her up, he figures that she’s been up all night watching over him. 
  * When Mikasa got her ribs broken that one time, he remained by her side and would check on her constantly. 
  * That night she claimed that she was fine because she hates being weak around him. Especially since he feels at fault about what happened to her. She doesn’t want him blaming himself. 
  * She tells him to go rest, but he is adamant on staying, “I’ll leave once you go to sleep.” She smiles and then slowly falls asleep. 
  * Eren is too tired to go to bed, and just sleeps sitting down on the chair next to her and with his head resting on the bed. 
  * When Eren wakes up, Mikasa is not in bed. She’s doing crunches on the floor lol. 
  * After that the only way they sleep together is if they’re out on a mission and they have to sleep outside. 
  * When Eren’s out at Marley, he rarely gets a good night’s sleep. He sometimes imagines Mikasa next to him and that’s when he’s able to sleep. 
  * Mikasa also can’t get sleep when he’s away. Her mind is filled with thoughts of him, “Is he eating, is he okay, is he safe?” She too has to imagine him sleeping right next to her, just like when they were kids.



**Now, let’s take this out of the AoT world**

  * Let’s say Eren and Mikasa have to share a room for the first time, hotel mistake, you know the drill!
  * They are so so nervous. Eren’s like I’ll sleep on the floor. And Mikasa’s like no, the bed is big enough. 
  * So eren’s like okay then, yeah. They put a row of pillows between themselves, and say goodnight to each other. But 15 minutes later Eren’s like: “are you sleeping?” And Mikasa’s like “No.” so then they turn the lights on. And they just sit there like, “now what?” 
  * Mikasa then proceeds to ask him questions and Eren does the same
  * They spend the entire night asking themselves questions, until they drift off to sleep.
  * When they wake up, they see that during their sleep they gravited towards each other and are now cuddling.
  * Eren’s got his hands over her and he’s holding her tightly, his nose is buried in her hair, meanwhile Mikasa is drapped over his chest and she’s enjoying the warmth of his body and finds comfort listening to his heartbeat. 
  * They are so flustered about it, and they apologize, but in their heads they think how it was the best sleep they’ve ever gotten 😴




	24. Jealous Mikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa being jealous

  * First of all, if Mikasa is jealous and you’re the reason, then my friend you have chosen death!
  * She knows Eren is hot, and she notices the flirty glances he receives, even if he himself doesn’t notice them. 
  * Eren trusts her, and she too trusts him, she’s certain that he will never pay attention to anyone else. 
  * She tries hard to not think about the people who think or imagine Eren in romantic or sexual scenarios. Especially when some people look him up and down and salivate when he walks by them. 
  * She wants to be the only woman who looks at him like that!
  * Eren is oblivious to the hotness he exudes. Like the time they were working on the railroad and it became really hot, so he took off his shirt. Mikasa was like, “Eren, you’ll catch a cold!” Eren was like, “Mikasa, it’s hot!” 
  * Or the time when he was walking through town and he helped someone carry something very heavy, making his biceps bulge and his arm veins pop out with the strain they were under. She looked around and noticed people commenting on his physique. 
  * “He’s just helping,” Mikasa tells herself, but her hands are already moving to help him carry the stuff for him. 
  * “Ah, Mikasa, I can carry this on my own.” he says. 
  * “So can I,” she responds, as she helps him. 
  * Eren tends to be oblivious to her jealousy, but there are times when she is more obvious. 
  * Let’s say Eren has to spend time with someone of the opposite sex for work or something important and it looks like they will work into the night. He notices that Mikasa tenses up when he tells her this. So he offers her to join him. She of course accepts. 
  * And she’s not hovering over them. She’d just sit on a nearby chair and read a book while they work. 
  * Eren actually enjoys this because he hates being apart from her. However, Mikasa joining him for work turns out to be bad because he can’t concentrate with her presence, (he’s always glancing at her) which causes a lot of delays. 
  * But when he’s done they’d be walking home, and Eren won’t bring up her jealousy. He’d assure that she’s the only one for him, by being very touchy with her. He’d hold her hand as they walk back home and kiss it.
  * Then he’d touch her hair and gently put it behind her ear. 
  * “Thank you for coming with me,” he’d say gently. 
  * Mikasa will hum and squeeze his hand back. 
  * These two only have eyes for each other, everyone else is just a background character to their love story. 
  * But I am certain if there’d be someone that made it clear that they want Eren for themselves, Mikasa will be nice enough to allow them to say their goodbyes to their family… you know before she feeds them to a titan




	25. Jealous Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have Eren being jealous

  * Eren will never ever say he’s jealous. NEVER. However, he will show it! Letting you know that you should back the heck away from his girl. 
  * For example, he will see a guy getting a little too close to his precious Mikasa and he’ll be right then and there, letting the person know that he’s there. 
  * He’s really good at picking on guys’ intentions with her, he knows that some people find her to be really cool and badass, so he understands when there’s someone that wants Mikasa to teach them a cool maneuvering trick or something
  * But hey! Eren knows the trick too, so why doesn’t he show it to them instead. 
  * Many people think that it’s Mikasa that follows Eren, but it’s actually Eren that’s always behind her. 
  * Mikasa does her own thing, but it’s him who’s always looking for her, “Ahh here you are” or “What are you up to?” are common things Eren says when he finds her. 
  * But one day they are invited to this big party full of important people in Hizuru and Eren and Mikasa go with their friends. 
  * There are drinks and everyone is getting their fill and having a good time.
  * Jean’s already drunk DRUNK and Eren knows that he’s his friend and all, but Eren cannot bring himself to trust Jean around Mikasa. Especially when Jean is drunk. Drunk Jean is fearless and Eren knows this. 
  * Eren notices drunk Jean eyeing Mikasa from across the room and see how he puffs his chest bravely and makes his way to her
  * Eren then makes his way towards Jean and holds him back and he’s like “Jean, hey man, where are you heading?” 
  * “To Mikasa” Jean slurs. 
  * “No you’re not buddy,” and Eren would just lead him away, but then upon his return he’s surprised by a random guy trying his luck with Mikasa. He realizes this isn’t just some random guy, he’s someone very important!
  * He knows that Mikasa knows this, so he realizes that she’ll force herself to be nice to this guy. 
  * He feels his blood boil when he sees how this guy “accidentally” brushes against Mikasa. Mikasa immediately holds her hand out trying to keep her distance from this guy, and tries to brush off the incident. He quickly makes his way to them.
  * “Mikasa, hey… everything good?” Eren asks trying to sound collected, but his voice is rough as he tries to hold off his annoyance at the guy. 
  * “Ah! Eren Yeager!” the guy says with a smug smile, “We’re good, I’m just applauding Ms. Ackerman on her many accomplishments. She’s a woman to admire, you know,” and this guy goes on praising Mikasa.
  * Eren hates how this guy speaks about her, yeah… he’s right in how awesome she is, but can he SHUT UP? 
  * Eren so wants to make a big deal, but he knows he can’t do that there with all these important people, because he knows this is important for Mikasa. So he restrains himself, more for Mikasa than him.
  * But then the guy suddenly touches Mikasa’s hair when he sees her scar, “Wow! That’s a cool scar, you’ve got there!” he says.
  * This is a big NO NO from Eren. No one touches her hair except for him. Mikasa’s about to grab the guy’s hand, but Eren beats her to it. 
  * “Don’t touch her,” Eren would say gruffly and he stares at the guy in warning, let’s just say if looks could kill, this guy would be dead. 
  * The guy would nervously clear his throat and say that he’s needed elsewhere. 
  * Mikasa doesn’t get mad at him for being jealous, she just smiles at him in thanks. 
  * Eren then proceeds to gently touch her hair, as if he were getting rid of this guy’s touch, and kisses the side of her hair, “Let’s get out of here,” he says against her ear, and Mikasa doesn’t have to respond as she’s the one leading him out of the stuffy party.
  * Older Eren doesn’t make a big scene when he’s jealous of guys getting close to Mikasa because he TRUSTS her, he knows that she will never respond to those advances (young Eren, we know what he does when he’s jealous lol) 




	26. Shopping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request, it's basically Sasha and Mikasa going on a shopping trip, so it's a modern au.

  * Mikasa dresses how she likes. However, she does prefer comfort over looking fashionable. She has lots of comfy sweaters and cardigans and… yes she has scarfs. 
  * Her favorite is the one Eren gave her. 
  * One day she opens her closet and she realizes she’s been wearing the same clothes over and over again.
  * And she admits that some of the current trends are kinda cute and she wouldn’t mind wearing them.
  * So she calls her best gal pal, Sasha, because she knows she will be honest with the clothes Mikasa will choose. If it makes Mikasa look weird Sasha will let her know! 
  * And Mikasa doesn’t mind her comments because Sasha will make it sound funny somehow. Like if the shirt Mikasa’s wearing is too sparkly she’d call her a disco ball or something.
  * So they meet up at the mall and they first hit up the food court (Sasha’s idea lol)
  * Afterwards they walk into this very trendy store with a whole bunch of girls around their age. 
  * Mikasa sees how some of them wear these very short crop tops and notices how boys look at them, so Mikasa decides to try one on. She wonders if Eren will look at her like that if she were to wear one. 
  * So she chooses one of the shortest crop tops she sees and tries it out. 
  * “Come out Mikasa, let me see it!” Sasha yells from the waiting area. She steps out and looks at herself in the display mirror, abs on full display, but she looks so uncomfortable, and Sasha notices. 
  * Sasha has some items of clothing that she chose for herself, but she hands some very cute dresses to Mikasa and she tries them on.
  * She comes out and she likes how she looks in them, but then Mikasa kinda stares at herself in the mirror and it’s like Sasha could read her mind, she leans over and tells her “I think Eren would love this on you!” 
  * Mikasa blushes, and she smiles, “You think so?” 
  * “Do I think so? Yes! I do!” Sasha exclaims, but then adds, “To be honest you could be wearing a trash bag and Eren would still think you look cute.” 🤔 
  * Mikasa side eyes Sasha, but she finds it nice that her friend thinks that. 
  * Later on, Mikasa and Sasha go on their quest for more clothes! (and maybe a cinnamon bun for Sasha)
  * Mikasa finds that her statuesque figure makes clothes look better on her (short gang i’m sorry) so she can really pull anything off! 
  * She also finds that her fashion tastes have a wide range, but she sticks to darker neutral colors rather than pastels and vibrant colors. 
  * And she buys herself some thigh high boots and many short skirts to pair with. (Legs for days with this one) 
  * “You have the legs Mikasa! Buy them!” Sasha insists. Mikasa buys lots of fishnet and warm tights to pair with the skirts, she’s not one to show too much skin just like that (she’s a shy girl plus she gets cold easily too)
  * She makes sure to buy coats and comfortable oversized sweaters… oh and a super nice faux leather jacket. 
  * She gets clothes for every occasion and season! Her street style is on par with Lisa from BlackPink’s, comfortable, yet fashion! because who knows what wild adventure Eren will take her on any given day lol. 
  * I’d like to think she wears tons of long summer dresses when it’s hot and of course she pairs them with sun hats, she’s big on suncare, her mom has always made her wear hats to protect her skin. 
  * She buys a hat for Eren too, hoping he’d wear it (he will because she gave it him) 
  * Yes, Mikasa will buy Eren clothes, because he needs to get rid of that one shirt! 
  * She comes out of the mall super excited to try on her new clothes and she doesn’t want to admit it, but yes, she wants Eren to notice. 
  * Eren does notice something different about Mikasa when he sees her, but he’s not sure what it is (boys are dumb tbh)
  * He admits that Mikasa looks extra cute today. 
  * Sasha literally has to tell him that she bought new clothes. Sasha wants Eren to compliment her because if he doesn’t, Sasha will call him a “bowl-cut bastard” (please know the reference) 
  * Mikasa has a small bag where she has the stuff she bought for Eren and she walks up to him, wearing a really cute black dress Sasha chose for her. She paired it with some fishnets and some nice combat boots. 
  * “Mikasa… new dress?” he asks. Mikasa nods. 
  * “That color really suits you,” he says a little awkwardly. Mikasa is over the moon when he says this.
  * “I got you this Eren,” she says as she shyly gives him the bag. 
  * Eren immediately opens (he likes gifts, it’s not canon, but it’s canon) he pulls out two shirts and the hat and he’s like, “Woah, you got this for me? Thank you!” 
  * He is so happy with his gift he immediately goes to the bathroom and puts it on. He loves her fashion choices and he promises himself that he will go to the store and buy her something in thanks. (Psst, he buys her a scarf)
  * Overal, Mikasa is a fashion girl, and she will make sure that Eren is not dressed like a hobo. Eren on his own=hobo. 
  * She becomes some sort of fashion queen and people are always asking her where she buys her clothes. 
  * Mikasa’s favorite thing is when Eren compliments her, but if Eren is being honest, he actually will still find her cute if she were wearing a trashbag.




	27. When Mikasa Met Armin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request about Eren introducing Mikasa and Armin to each other. This is an EM hc but with the A. EMA.

  * Ahhh, so Eren meets Mikasa in a very very tragic way (you know the drill). And Mikasa lives with them and she’s very quiet… very withdrawn at first, but she’s always with Eren. If Eren asks her something she’ll answer and all, but those first few weeks are hard. 
  * She doesn’t go out, she’s literally traumatized and just wants to stay home helping Carla. She stays up at night a lot, and Carla sleeps with her for some time so Mikasa can feel safe. Eren joins too, but he sleeps on the floor.
  * So Eren really wants Mikasa to go out, but she doesn’t want to. This is hard on Eren because this boy loves to be outside. He only lasts a week indoors, which he has spent trying to convince Mikasa to go into town with him. 
  * Carla tells him to go alone, because he’s been very annoying and because he hasn’t seen Armin. “But, mom! I want her to meet Armin!” 
  * Carla wants Mikasa to not feel pressured, she understands that she’s gone through a lot. She wants her to heal first. 
  * Eren does understand that Mikasa’s gone through a lot, but he feels that he should distract Mikasa by taking her to town… and meet Armin. 
  * Mikasa feels that she knows Armin already, because Eren hasn’t shut up about him. “He’s very smart, Mikasa! And brave, even if he doesn’t see it. I can’t wait for you to meet him!” 
  * Eren has also been filling Armin in on Mikasa, “She’s quiet at first, but she’s funny, oh and Armin, she’s strong,” he says. Armin notices that a slight blush creeps up on Eren when talking about her, but he doesn’t comment on it. Armin just smiles and nods. 
  * Eren talking about Mikasa gets Armin excited to meet her, especially since it looks like it’s someone important to Eren. 
  * Eren ends up bringing Armin home. By what Eren has told him, Armin understands her situation and therefore he’s really quiet upon first meeting her. He doesn’t know what to tell her. 
  * But he smiles a lot at her, and at one point Mikasa returns the smile, but it’s a little forced. Mikasa at this point has found comfort in Eren and his family. She feels that Armin is nice, but she needs time. 
  * Eren doesn’t like this, he wants those two to be friends. He doesn’t know what to do, so he thinks it’s a good idea to leave them alone. And the tree near his house is looking tempting, so he decides to climb it. 
  * At first Mikasa and Armin don’t know what to say, they want to follow Eren, but they feel that it’ll be a sign that they didn’t like each other. So, they sit there, outside the house and watch Eren. They are both entertained by his antics.
  * “He’s a good friend,” Armin says referring to Eren, thus breaking the silence. Mikasa looks at Eren and hums in agreement. 
  * From the beginning he noticed Mikasa’s scarf, Eren never told him he gave it to her, but there’s no denying that it’s Eren’s. He doesn’t say anything again, but he’s understanding a lot about their relationship. 
  * “I know he saved you,” Armin says gently, not wanting to open any wounds within Mikasa. Mikasa again hums, wrapping the scarf a little tighter. Then she adds quietly, yet confidently, “Eren says you’re really smart.” 
  * Armin blushes, “H-he said that?” Mikasa hums. 
  * They suddenly are distracted by Eren falling. Armin notices Mikasa’s wide worried eyes, and Armin also worries about Eren, but he realizes that if he panics, Mikasa might panic. 
  * “He always falls, he’s used to it by now,” he says as Eren jumps around holding his elbow. 
  * Eren walks to them, “That shit hurted,” he says. To this day Armin and Mikasa don’t know how Carla heard that from inside her home, but she came out to pull his ear for saying those words. 
  * This is also the first time Mikasa heard a cuss word because her parents never ever cussed around her, they were sweetie pies. This fueled Carla’s ear pulling even more. Carla goes back inside to what she was doing. 
  * “You need to stop saying bad words, Eren,” Armin says sympathetically. “Stop making your mom angry,” Mikasa adds. Armin and Mikasa look at each other and nod, a small smile appearing on their faces. 
  * Eren sits there rubbing his ear, but he then smiles looking at Armin and Mikasa. “See. Told you both you’d become friends fast.” 
  * Mikasa and Armin smile at each other again, certain that a beautiful friendship will blossom between them. 
  * With time, Armin does agree that Mikasa’s kind and incredibly strong (both physically and emotionally)
  * He also realizes that she carries her confidence and strength in the way she cares for those she loves.
  * He realizes that he’s become one of those people when Mikasa starts defending him from bullies. 
  * Likewise, Mikasa enjoys hearing Armin talk about the books he reads and she loves the way he talks so passionately about the beach. It gives Mikasa hope, in the same way it gives Eren a reason to go beyond the walls. 
  * Armin finds comfort in being with both Eren and Mikasa. He literally feels protected by them. (It’s a triangle of protection with those three) 
  * As time passes Mikasa, Armin , and Eren become inseparable. Carla and Grisha love to overhear their conversations as it fills them with such joy and peace that they have each other. 
  * The three will do whatever it takes to keep each other safe, and deep down they hope they can grow old together and remain good friends. (EMA please come back!!!)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will EMA ever come back? I don't know anymore, I don't think so, all we have are the memories. *cries*


	28. Restless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woooo, now for some one shots!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is NSFW. Eren has naughty thoughts about Mikasa and he's away in Marley so he only has one resort to relieve all the hot, sexy, pent up energy he is feeling ;)

“Argh” I groan in the quiet drabby room I refuse to call home. I need to use the restroom, but I don’t feel like using the crutches to walk there. Did I really have to cut my leg for this mission? And to make matters worse, I can’t sleep. It’s been like this since I got here, my body refusing to rest. I lie down in my bed and stare at the rusty iron barred window and stare at the night sky. I’m so bored. 

I turn, and as I move the pillow between my legs, I accidentally brush my groin. My breath hitches at the sensation. It’s one of those nights isn’t it? Those nights when I feel hot and bothered. I’ve always ignored this type of carnal feeling, being more preoccupied with bigger things. And I try to ignore the growing heat in my body, but then I think of her… Mikasa. I think about the last time I saw her. In particular I think of her body. No matter how hard I tried to deny it, I noticed the changes on her body. 

Fuck. I’m thinking about her breasts. I can’t. But, I wonder how they look. Better yet, I wonder how they would feel in my hands? Soft, probably. How would it feel to rub her nipples until they hardened in between my fingers? 

My breath becomes shallow, as my hand unconsciously palms my growing member. This is what she does to me, huh? Yes, I feel shame as my thoughts run wild with imagined scenarios of her naked body underneath mine. What would I do if I were in that position? No, Eren stop this now! 

I’m such a failure, because I vividly imagine how I’d run my hands over her legs, and watch as her eyes widen when my fingers linger on her inner thighs. Both of us antsy with anticipation as I move my eager fingers to the source of her heat. 

“M-mikasa…” I groan in the quiet room as I hook my fingers on my pant’s waistband and desperately push them down. I stare at my manhood as I see it spring up. A smirk plays on my face. Okay, yes, it too has grown in size with the years, and I’m proud of it. 

I spit on my hand and run my thumb over the tip, watching as it leaks with excitement. There’s no turning back now. I have to take care of this.

I shut my eyes and bite my lip, so I don’t make any noise in this quiet place. Shit, I’m sure I made myself bleed with how hard I bit myself.

My ears fill with the sounds I make as I pump my length. I run my fingers over the vein and hiss at the sensation. I keep thinking about her.

I imagine my hands gripping her hips and raising her body over mine, and revel at the thought of wrapping her legs around my waist.

I run a hand over my lips and pretend the tip of my fingers are her lushes lips on mine. 

What would I do next?

I’d bring my mouth to her nipple and allow my tongue to graze over it, over and over, as I watch her watching me. What I’d give to have her fingers tangled in my locks as I rub my thumb on her clit and dip my fingers inside her. Curling them ever so slowly, until she’s begging me for more. 

How would she sound moaning my name? 

I release an accidental grunt as I feel the knot in my stomach coil. I can feel the sweat on my brow collect as my body burns from within. 

“Ahh” I can see it, her face contorted with pleasure that almost looks painful as she takes me in. I would push gently inside her folds and make sure if she’s okay as I’d hold her smiling face. 

I’d make sure that she only feels pleasure and the love I hold for her. Make her forget of the outside world, as we’d both give in body and soul. 

My breath comes in rapid heaps as her name escapes my flustered lips. Suddenly, I mutter an “I love Mikasa” and that’s when my release comes. I watch as I twitch inside my fist and as my stomach becomes painted with my seed. 

I breath slower as I catch my breath. “I miss you” I whisper to myself. I grab a nearby shirt and clean myself, as the hole in my heart sinks deeper as I realize she’s not here with me. It saddens me to admit it, but I miss her and I don’t know if we’ll ever be able to share intimate moments like the one I’ve just imagined. For now, my body feels spent, and I take the lingering after effects of my climax to lull me to sleep, hoping that maybe then i can close my eyes and dream of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, if you're reading these wow you must really like Eremika.


	29. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HC about Mikasa's tattoo because why not! Mostly angst here because that's all Isayama gives me... that and pain

  * Eren loves Mikasa’s tattoo
  * He has never told anyone about it because Mikasa told him about it in secret when they were 9 years old. 
  * There were days he was so close to telling Armin, and he had to hold his mouth shut to stop himself from speaking, because he SO badly wanted to tell Armin
  * “Come on Mikasa! Why can’t Armin know about it?” he’d always whine
  * Mikasa would just shake her head and explain to him how her mother passed it down to her to pass down to her own kids in the future
  * And Eren would be so confused, “Why’d did you show me then?” 
  * To this, Mikasa will stammer and then ulitimately say nothing at all. 
  * There are times when the bandage around her wrist would come loose and she wouldn’t notice, but he always noticed.
  * And it wouldn’t be uncommon for him to run towards her and wrap it around her wrist securely, “There...” he’d say. 
  * And Mikasa would blush and say, “Thanks.” 
  * They’d stand there awkwardly before going on with their day. 
  * Eren thinks her tattoo is super cool! He’s lowkey jealous, because he wants a tattoo, but he has no idea what to get. 
  * He also loves the fact that it’s a tattoo that has to do with her heritage. 
  * When Mikasa didn’t know about the meaning of the tattoo and her heritage, Eren would spend his time thinking and offering Mikasa ideas and thoughts as to what the tattoo could mean. 
  * He likes that the tattoo is something they share a secret for, it’s just something so personal for them 
  * Sometimes Mikasa catches Eren staring at her wrist and she likes how it makes her feel, but don’t tell Eren
  * She pretends she doesn’t see him staring 
  * Everyone notices btw
  * There are times Mikasa takes off the bandage and she rubs her wrist and she normally does this in private, but if Eren is in the room, she doesn’t mind
  * He always stares at her tattoo when she does this, and a tiny smile appears on his face because he feels her trust on him 
  * When they were little he’d like to trace his fingers on the outline of the tattoo and Mikasa would find this so relaxing
  * They thought this type of action was meaningless, but little did they know... 
  * When Kiyomi showed the Azumabito emblem to Mikasa, she panicked and so did Eren. 
  * Late night talks about the tattoo and their possible meanings flash through their minds as they remember those times. 
  * Sometimes Eren wonders if he thinks the tattoo is cool, or if it’s the fact that Mikasa is the owner of it that makes it cool 
  * He stays up at night thinking about this. 
  * Mikasa stays up at night wondering why he was the only one she told. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're still reading these? Thanks, but you don't have to.


	30. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren birthday headcanon! WOOP

  * Okay, so Eren has to be reminded that it’s his birthday, but obviously Ms. Mikasa is on the case
  * She will make sure he has a great. birthday. if. it’s. the. last. thing. she. does!
  * She’s up at the crack of dawn cooking his favorite meal, baking his favorite cake 
  * With the help of Armin she gets him out of the house and she invites all of their friends to surprise him
  * And surprised he is
  * Of course Eren a puddle of mush when he sees them
  * He knows this is all Mikasa so he makes sure to give her a big kiss
  * For a moment he gets carried away and gets in on the kiss until Armin clears his throat and he’s like “we’re still here” 
  * they immediately stop, but not before Eren whispers in her ear and tells her that he can’t wait to unwrap her later
  * Mikasa’s about to faint in that moment 
  * Eren is super handsy with Mikasa the entire evening
  * He’s holding her hand, rubbing her thigh under the table, grabbing her waist, which makes Mikasa super flustered and now she’s regretting inviting so many people
  * She tries to get her mind away from her dirty thoughts and realizes that most people leave after they cut the cake
  * She brings out the cake and lights up the candles
  * meanwhile everyone is having a great time drinking, laughing, that they ignore her when she starts calling them to gather around the cake
  * Eren realizes what she’s doing and yells at everyone to gather around and sing the happy birthday song to him
  * He’s so antsy that he puts a birthday hat on his head and smiles like a little kid
  * Everyone cheers as Eren blows his candles away
  * Jean asks Eren what he wished for and Eren flat out says “to be alone with Mikasa”
  * Everyone just stares at him and Mikasa is beet red, ready to jump out the window
  * Eren quickly adds, “and spend a good time with my friends!” when he realizes that Mikasa is totally embarrassed. 
  * Jean’s like, “that’s what I thought you said”
  * Eren opens up presents next
  * He opens each one and is touched about how much his friends love him 
  * Jean’s the lifesaver here
  * He knows Eren wants to be alone with Mikasa so Jean is the one to make sure everyone leaves
  * He’s fake yawning and stretching his hands like “I don’t know about you guys, but I am beat!” 
  * Connie is the one who refuses to leave but when Jean mentions that he’ll help with the clean up Connie is out the door
  * Eren is so excited to be alone with Mikasa, but when he turns around, she’s gone!
  * Eren looks for her and goes into their bedroom, to find her completely naked and with a bow tied around her hair
  * And all she says is “Happy Birthday, Eren” *wink wink* 
  * Eren’s like WOAH! and quickly undresses to join her 
  * As he kisses her, he tells her “I wanted to be the one to unwrap you!” 
  * Mikasa giggles as they get ready for a long night of birthday love!




	31. By My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon request about Eren waking up after being injured without Mikasa being by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst for this lovely holiday because I said so!

  * Eren is used to seeing her by his side when he wakes up from an injury
  * He never understood why she’d always be there holding his hand or why she looked like she had just finished crying
  * It was the soft smile she gave him that confused him the most. _Was she really that happy to see him?_ he’d wonder
  * His hand would be settled numbly inside her firm soft grip, but he found comfort in it even if he didn’t realize it himself at the moment, he was just so used to it he didn’t see the special treatment he’d get from her
  * Looking at her as his eyes blink open, the light from the window softly settling on her soft skin, Eren feels at peace for the first few moments before remembering about his failed mission or the deaths of his comrades
  * He never thought about how she’d be the only in the room, or how there was a bucket of cool water with used towels that she surely used to calm his fever down
  * He didn’t appreciate this at first, but the one time he woke up to a dark room with no one by his side, did he feel the need for Mikasa’s care
  * He clutches his hand to squeeze her hand, but it’s empty and he murmurs in his half sleepy state, “M-Mikasa...”
  * He wakes up fully, confused as to why he is alone, he almost feels despair because she’s not there
  * He thinks the injury was bad for making him feel uneasy upon waking up, but realization soon settles on him that it’s because she’s not there by his side
  * He looks down at the ground where the bucket of water and used towels usually are, but they’re not there
  * _Did something happen to her?_ he panics at first, but he shakes his head because he knows Mikasa can handle herself out in the battle field
  * He sits there with a dry mouth because he’s thirsty and he looks at the empty night stand next to him, remembering how the first thing Mikasa will do is offer him a glass of water
  * He feels empty, sad, and annoyed at himself for not thanking her for all those times she was there for him
  * He frowns and balls his fists but not before getting a hold of his head and groaning about his headache
  * “Eren?” she speaks as the door opens
  * He looks up and he smiles softly, “Mikasa.”
  * She can’t see his smile because the room is dark, and the candle she holds is only bright enough to illuminate her face, which is really the only light he needs right now
  * “You woke up fast,” she says
  * “Uh- yeah.”
  * “Let me go get you a glass of water, you must be thirsty,” she says and she turns to leave, but not before Eren stops her
  * “Mikasa!”
  * Mikasa stops, thinking that he’s in pain, but Eren just tells her, “Thanks.”
  * She is surprised by his words, she gulps, and walks out the door as Eren mutters to himself, “Thank you for everything, Mikasa.”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!!


	32. T-Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren really likes seeing Mikasa in his t-shirt. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lovely anon asking me to write a specific scenerio, but I didn't vibe with that scenario, so I wrote something completely different and this is it! >:)

  * Eren’s favorite thing is to see Mikasa wearing his clothes. It can be a hoodie/jumper, his t-shirt, even his boxers, he finds her so sexc when he sees her body in his clothes
  * He’s never told her this, because he doesn’t want her to feel forced to wear his clothes, besides the thrill of seeing her do this by her own volition is hot all on its own. 
  * So when Eren wakes up to Mikasa cooking in the kitchen wearing nothing but his t-shirt, he is in fact a happy man. 
  * She doesn’t realize that he’s staring at her as she hums to herself, occupied with preparing food for herself and him. 
  * His eyes rake her form, from the expanse of her shapely legs, to the perky shape of her soft breasts poking through the thin material of his t-shirt. 
  * He takes his bottom lip in between his teeth as he feels the familiar tickle of arousal grow inside his underwear
  * His mind is filled with thoughts of being dipped inside her overflowing juices that he can barely hear when Mikasa turns to him. 
  * “Good morning, Eren,” she says, unaware of the reaction she is stirring inside him. 
  * _Oh,_ and Eren is into it. 
  * “Morning,” he says as he stands behind her wrapping his strong arms around her frame, and planting a big wet kiss on her cheek. 
  * A giggling Mikasa turns around and holds his face in the palms of her hands. She smiles at him as she puts a loose strand of Eren’s hair behind his ear. 
  * She innocently kisses his cheek and then moves to peck the tip of his nose, “You’re cute.” 
  * No matter how cool Eren tries to be, little comments like this make him blush and the temples of his cheeks become tinged with pink. He almost forgets that he’s the one that’s prowling for a taste of her skin as he blinks several times. 
  * Mikasa turns back around and becomes preoccupied with the breakfast she is trying to make. 
  * However, when she feels Eren’s grip on her thigh, she understands what he wants. 
  * She stops doing what she’s doing and waits for his next move. The heat of his touch making her body respond to every sensual movement he takes... she wants him to take her right then and there
  * He runs his large palm over her chest and twirls the tips of her nipples to a perfect point. 
  * Mikasa throws her head over his shoulder as his other hand slips in between the flesh of her thighs and he groans against her ear when he moves her pantiness to the side and feels the wetness at her core. 
  * “Mmm, Mikasa, you’re so wet for me already,” he groans with delight. 
  * “Hmm,” Mikasa hums as she becomes lost under his touch. 
  * Eren looks to the stove and turns it off quickly, before moving his fingers to her folds and rubbing at the tip of her clit. 
  * “Ah,” Mikasa pants, as Eren draws slow, delicate circles around her most sensitive area.
  * He does this as he brings out the most harmonious hums from Mikasa’s lips and Eren just can’t take it anymore 
  * Mikasa’s hips buck forward wanting more from him and Eren is so ready to give it to her
  * Eren turns her around and Mikasa is quick to respond as she wraps her legs around his waist
  * He settles her on the kitchen island and Mikasa stares at Eren through hooded eyes as he pulls down her panties off her with his teeth
  * She gulps in anticipation as Eren holds her foot and kisses her ankle trailing a line of kisses up to her inner thigh
  * Mikasa moves to take off the shirt she wears but Eren just shakes his head and huskily says, “Keep it on.” 
  * The way he says this has Mikasa stuttering her movements and the heat between her legs has multiplied
  * Mikasa’s back arches and her eyes roll to the back of her head when Eren runs his nose through her slit and says, “Mine.” 
  * “Yours,” Mikasa whimpers as he takes her nub between his lips and nibbles, sucks, and eats her until she is squirming and clawing at the slick tiles of the countertop 
  * Eren enjoys her scent, her taste, the look in her eyes, and the way she moans and groans his name 
  * He can’t believe his luck, he can’t believe that someone like Mikasa let’s him love her and get a taste of her most private places
  * The way she tangles her fingertips to the crown of his head and tugs at his roots, elicits Eren to groan against her, encouraging him to keep ravishing her with his tongue
  * He presses his naughty tongue against her and licks her up against her folds, tasting and dipping into her wonderful jewel 
  * His nose presses against her clit while his tongue digs into her core and he eats her out 
  * He loves the way her juices have begun to flow down his chin, it’s almost as if she’s marking him 
  * “E-Eren,” Mikasa gasps, almost crying out his name as she feels her climax rain down on her 
  * A glistening faced Eren straightens his back as he watches her writhe and squirm due to his touch 
  * “So beautiful,” he mutters
  * He gulps heavily as his mind fills with the thought of being inside her and giving her more, so much more
  * He pumps his length a few times making sure that he’s nice and hard before entering her 
  * And Mikasa barely coming down from her high smirks at him, letting him know that she’s ready 
  * “Argh...” Eren growls as he slowly enters her tight, wet, entrance 
  * He hovers above her until both of their noses touch and he moves it side to side against hers, making Mikasa giggle, because it’s so cute how he’s acting as he prepares to rock her world
  * Eren looks down from where they are connected, and then looks at Mikasa’s face, he can’t get enough of THAT face
  * He kisses her passionately slipping his tongue against her soft one and they kiss as he begins to move inside her 
  * “Mmmm” they both hum into each other’s mouths 
  * Eren wraps his fingers in between her fingers and Mikasa squeezes with every slow delicious thrust Eren gives 
  * The way Mikasa wraps around him as if she was made for him... no one does it like her to him 
  * They are so right for each other and they can see it in their lust filled eyes as he picks up his pace
  * He then looks down at her blushing face as she shuts her eyes from the stimulation 
  * _He can do better than that_ , he thinks
  * Eren smirks as he slips the pad of his thumb between them and he begins to rub at her clit 
  * Mikasa’s eyes bolt open as he does this and now she almost yells out as Eren moves his mouth to her neck and runs a line with his tongue down her neck and sucks on the delicate skin until he leaves his mark on her
  * The fire she feels at the pit of her stomach matched with the fire behind Eren’s green eyes as he pushes into her, stretching her out so wonderfully, keeps her on the edge 
  * She can’t take it anymore, she’s going to cum, and she can feel as he draws to his end to as his pace goes from fast to slow, and Mikasa can’t control her moans anymore as they slowly become screams
  * This is music to Eren’s ears, the sounds she’s making pulls him closer to his own edge, he trembles, and he can feel the bottom of his stomach knot with the anticipation of his incoming high 
  * “I’m gonna c-come,” Eren groans
  * Mikasa wraps her legs around him pulling him closer, so much closer to her wanting him to fill her to the brim 
  * She kisses him as she feels his white hot seed overflow inside her 
  * An exhausted Eren almost topples on top of her on the kitchen island, but he holds himself up with his forearms, trying to control his breathing as he looks at her with love filled eyes
  * After a few moments, he gives her a lazy smile and says, “Good morning.” 
  * “Morning,” Mikasa mutters under her own blissfilled smile 
  * Eren looks down at his shirt that’s being worn by Mikasa and he blinks slowly as he kisses her, and mutters between their lips, “Wear my clothes more often.”
  * Mikasa is so confused by what he says, but in her state, she could care less and she simply nods, not realizing that a t-shirt is what started all of this



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you get some action this Valentine's Day and please use protection!


	33. One Summer Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa decides to bathe in a lake on a very hot summer day, without knowing that Eren is very close by. Oooh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very specific request for a one shot I got... and I wrote it.

It was that time of year during summer where there was no escape from the heat. The wind which normally brought them relief, wasn’t any help, as it only blew hot air, causing everyone to feel hotter. 

It usually was until night time that the heat would give people a break; however, tonight that wasn’t the case, as Mikasa fanned herself over and over. She wore a short sun dress which she had now unbuttoned due to the heat, making her reveal the valley of her cleavage. Still, this wasn’t enough. She needed something else to cool herself down. 

She looked at the time and it was so late into the night that she figured she’d go to the lake. Maybe she could dip her toes in the water and hopefully that could alleviate her body of the awful heat she was suffering from. She quickly slipped her sandals on her feet and made her way out the door. As she walked, she looked to the full moon and smiled to herself and hurried to the lake. 

She released a sigh of relief once her toes touched the cool lake water. The water felt so nice and she couldn’t help but think about the feeling of the water on the rest of her body. She looked around and saw that there wasn’t a soul nearby, as she slowly began to slip off her dress, followed by her undergarments, since she didn’t want to get them wet. She set her clothes on a rock nearby and walked into the water. 

“Ah,” Mikasa moaned as she finally felt relief from the heat that’d been upon her since the morning. She scrubbed her water glistened body of the sticky sweat that’d accumulated on her skin. She finally felt cooled down as her body floated in the water. She really was enjoying this, as she calmly looked at the moon without a care in the world. 

Nonetheless, she was ignorant to the fact that Eren was walking nearby. He too was another victim of the summer heat. No matter how many times he turned and twisted in his bed, he couldn’t fall asleep. He walked near Mikasa’s home, to see if she wanted to go for a walk or just hang out by the lake, but upon seeing her house’s lights off he figured she’d be sleeping. Nevertheless, he still headed to the lake.

He smiled as he saw the reflection of the moon on the lake. Just sitting near the body of water brought him relief, but then he saw something moving in the water, no not something… someone. Eren decided to get closer to inspect the situation. As he got closer he was surprised to see a woman, but not just any woman, it was Mikasa. He was about to call out to her, however that’s when he noticed her clothes on a rock. He frowned, confused. 

Mikasa then slowly jumped out the water and that’s when he saw her naked shimmering body. He looked around flustered and quickly hid behind a tree. He stood there not knowing what to do, and with the image of her naked body burning in his mind. 

He figured that he should leave and give her privacy, and he was about to walk away. Nevertheless, the thought about someone else seeing her like this popped into his head. What if someone tried to take advantage of her in this vulnerable state. He gripped his fists in frustration. No, he couldn’t leave her like this. He had to stay and protect her from any danger. 

He decided to stay by the tree, where he could have a good view of her. He sat there for some time and felt sweat trickling down his back, he somehow felt hotter than he was before he got to the lake. Eren wiped the sweat off his forehead and tried hard to ignore the tightening of his shorts. 

He peered at Mikasa and smiled when he saw her swimming, then she suddenly submerged herself into the water and came up as she flipped her hair back in a 180 degree circle. Eren’s mouth fell down as he saw how beautiful and incredibly hot she looked like this. He couldn’t help compare her to a celestial mermaid. 

The tightness in his shorts now became impossible to ignore. He tried to breath and control himself, but the more he watched Mikasa the more desperate he became. He palmed himself in a desperate attempt to find any sort of relief. He couldn’t take it anymore and he slipped his hand inside his shorts and gasped when he felt how hard he had gotten. “Fuck,” he whispered. It was too late, he had to take care of this. 

He brought his shorts down and pulled out his length, and hissed at the feel of his hardened member. He couldn’t recall the last time he was this hard. He spat on his hand and wrapped his hand around his manhood and started pumping. The thought of Mikasa’s glistening body drove him nuts and he just had to look at her. 

His hips bucked in the air as he watched her floating in the water with her breast in full display. They were perky and fully erect and he just wanted to waddle into the water and squeeze them. He wanted to do more than squeeze them. He wanted her, all of her. He always has. What’s been stopping him? God, not even he knows anymore. Eren then released a moan and he had to clasp his free hand over his mouth to remain quiet. He couldn’t stop himself, he was so close to coming, as his stomach tightened making his abs more pronounced. Just having an ethereal Mikasa swimming in all her glory so close to him made him grunt and release several explicits. He couldn’t help, but release a loud moan, and he was about to say her name, “M-mika-” when he was suddenly interrupted. 

“Eren?” Mikasa asked. Eren froze, his eyes were shut and he was afraid to open them. His throbbing member was still in his hand. Fuck! He slowly opened his eyes and Mikasa stood before him. Her dress clutched onto her still wet dripping body, hugging every curve on her, making it harder on Eren to concentrate. “I came here because I heard something,” she said as she stared down at his hand. Eren quickly moved to pull his shorts up. 

“It’s not what you think! I didn’t see you!” Eren frantically spoke. Mikasa looked away, “It isn’t? Then why are you here?” Eren looked everywhere except at her. He wiped the sweat off his forehead nervously. “Mikasa…” he tried to speak, but he was tongue tied. They were silent and the sound of the crickets playing its music was the only thing they could hear. Mikasa spoke softly, “The water helped me cool off. You should try it. I’m thinking of going back inside” 

Eren was speechless as Mikasa walked away and removed her dress, leaving her thin see-thru undergarments on. Eren tried to be respectful and look away, but then Mikasa turned around, “Eren? Are you coming?” “Y-yeah,” he faltered. He quickly took his shirt off and pulled down his shorts, leaving only his underwear on. He waded into the water and joined her. 

He couldn’t help, but stare at her with more than just sexual desire, and the way the moonlight shone on her skin made the butterflies at the pit of his stomach turn into a storm. 

She didn’t mention anything over the condition she just saw him in, and he knew she wouldn’t tease him over such a thing. “I went to look for you, but you weren’t home,” Eren said. “It was a hot day today,” Mikasa said gently, and then proceeded to submerge herself into the water. 

Eren waited for her to come up and felt her hands grip his forearm as she used him to push herself up. She was so close to him that he could see the droplets hanging over her eyelashes. “I’m glad you’re here, Eren,” and she smiled when she said this. “Yeah, me too,” Eren whispered. 

As the night progressed, they saw how wrinkly their skin had become and they decided to go home. They walked side by side in soaked undergarments and commented here and there on the uncomfortable sensation. “We should come to the lake again when it gets this hot,” Mikasa said when they arrived at her front door. “Yeah,” Eren responded and watched her enter her home. 

For the first time Eren was looking forward to the long hot summer that never failed to come. Alone in a lake with Mikasa, he had to gather the courage to ask her a question that’s been resting on his mind for as long as he’s known her: Did she love him?


	34. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eremika kisses hc, because I want to lol

  * Mikasa loves when Eren surprises her with random kisses 



  * They can be walking side by side minding their business, not really talking, but Eren always surprises her by suddenly holding her hand to stop her and he quickly plants a chaste kiss on her lips 
  * She just blinks at him like “Umm...” and he always smirks when he does this
  * She’s so shy with PDA and Eren thinks it’s the cutest thing in the world!!
  * The baddest fighter out there and she crumbles from a kiss from Eren 
  * Her favorite Eren kisses are when he kisses her forehead
  * He just stands in front of her and tilts his head down a little and mwah! A cute, innocent kiss on her forehead! 
  * He tends to do this when they are facing each other and he suddenly takes the steps to get closer to her until the tip of his shoes are against the tip of her shoes and she wonders why he’s standing so close to her and before she realizes it, his lips are on her forehead 
  * She just freezes when she feels Eren’s breath ghosting the surface of her forehead and when she feels his lips on it, she closes her eyes and smiles to herself
  * His lips tend to be on the dry side, but Mikasa doesn’t care and besides her soft moisturizing chapstick always gets on him, so that should do the trick!
  * Eren is the type to unconsciously bring her hand to his lips and give it a little peck
  * Mikasa’s hand can be hanging from the edge of the couch, while Eren sits on the ground and before long, he takes her lingering hand and he brings it to his lips 
  * Sometimes Mikasa is sitting on a table talking strategies and Eren leans over her from behind her chair and his side of his face is too close to her face and he’s just like “Mikasa…” she doesn’t even register what he’s saying tbh because he smells so good, and the tips of his hair is too close to her face tickling her ever so often
  * She just glances at him and tries so hard to look away and he looks back at her and he smiles and continues to talk, never realizing that Mikasa is too far gone to register what he’s talking about
  * But suddenly, he leans down and kisses her temple whispering to her, “Pay attention.” 
  * “Huh?” is all Mikasa can say 
  * Mikasa also surprises Eren with kisses, but private, kinda happen type of kisses 
  * It’s not unsurprising for Eren to wake up with a sweet kiss from Mikasa
  * She just hovers over his sleeping frame and she stares at his softened sleepy features and her lips ghost over the skin of his lips and very gently does she kiss him, because she doesn’t want to wake him up
  * Eren smiles when it comes to these kisses, because it is the best way to wake up if you ask him
  * He wraps his arms around her and makes her topple over him as he peppers kisses all over her face as she giggles against him 
  * When they are intimate he loves to kiss her nose in the most innocent ways even though he is getting lost in between her legs as he does so
  * He also loves to surprise Mikasa by slipping his tongue into her mouth, because he loves to hear the cute little hum she makes when he does so 
  * He loves savoring her mouth and the way her wet tongue slips under his, and the way their noses boop when they turn to get more access of each other’s mouths
  * Nuzzling!!! These two don’t look it, but they love it!!
  * It’s mostly Eren who loves doing this, he loves inhaling the familiar scent that Mikasa exudes and he loves how warm he feels inside when he’s nuzzling the crook of her neck 
  * He often just rests his face there as Mikasa runs her hands down his back and over his shoulders squeezing tenderly 
  * They often fall asleep like this 
  * Sometimes Eren can be sitting on the kitchen table and Mikasa walks by him and his first instinct is to pull her towards him as he makes her hover above him as his hands remain on her waist
  * He looks up at her with this yearning face and pulls her down to kiss her softly
  * Mikasa just hovers over him and pulls her hair behind her ear to keep it from falling over his face
  * And they just slowly kiss savoring the taste of their mouths as Mikasa slowly settles to sit on his lap and wraps her arms around him pulling him closer... yeah
  * When Eren is happy or excited, he runs towards Mikasa and lifts her as he holds her and kisses her not caring who’s watching 
  * Mikasa never tries to stop him, she cares at first about who’s watching, but the moment his lips touch her lips, she stops caring “Let them watch” she thinks 
  * Soft kisses, hot kisses, passionate kisses, chaste kisses, just lots and lots of kisses



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kisses all of you so pucker up* 
> 
> Yeah I was supposed to post this on Valentine's Day, but ahhhhhh, busy busy, also I get distracted easily, so there's that too!!


	35. Eren & Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a modern au headcanon about how Eren and his son will be. Personally, I think Eren is more fitting to have a girl, but this is inspired by the movie Mirai (cutest movie ever, please watch if you haven't) 
> 
> Anyway, Mikasa is away on a business trip, and Eren is left to take care of his son. His son gives him a run for his money... because it's what Eren deserves
> 
> Oh, this is a Tumblr request btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More headcanons? What? Someone stop me please!

  * Mikasa’s gone for the week! She didn’t want to go back to work, but her job was pressing her to come back and she lowkey wanted to return. She’d been stuck at home rearing her and Eren’s son for the last five years, and she just wanted a break from it all! She loved that boy, but that kid’s battery never died! 
  * People are always asking her about her workout routine, and she’s like “What workout routine?” Her son gives her: her cardio workout, weight training, stretching routine, everything!” 
  * Eren was the main one urging her to go back, but when Mikasa told him that her job wanted her to be out for an entire week, he didn’t like that, that much. He did not like the idea that he was going to be away from his Mikasa for both day and NIGHT! 
  * But when he saw how excited she looked, he again urged her to go. 
  * “What about our son?” she asked as they both stared at the little tornado that was currently wreaking havoc in the living room, throwing toy trains in the air, at the walls, and oh no! “NOT THE GLASS!” they both yelled. 
  * “We’ll be fine!” Eren assured Mikasa, as they were both cleaning up the pieces of glass from the carpet. *their bundle of joy broke the glass sliding door :)
  * Mikasa just watched as Eren accidentally cut himself with a piece of glass and tried so hard to assure herself that they’ll be fine. She trusts Eren. She really does. 
  * She left the next day, and she begged Eren to call her if anything happened, call the police if necessary, and who knows maybe even the fire brigade! (She had to call the firefighters once when her little one tried to microwave a fork) 
  * Eren and their son watched as they waved her goodbye at the outskirts of their home. 
  * Eren was about to give her a big wet kiss, but the boy that he was holding in his arms jumped out into his mother’s arms and begged her to take him with her. 
  * Eren was left with puckered lips as Mikasa tried to uncling her child from herself, “No sweetie, mommy is going.” 
  * The boy wailed and wailed, and Mikasa handed a puckered lipped Eren their 5y.o. As she tried to get in the taxi or she’d be missing her plane. She quickly left and waved at Eren and her son, as Eren sadly muttered, “What about my kiss?” 
  * He didn’t have enough time to dwell on it too long, because his son turned around and started repeatedly slapping his chest yelling, “Why’d you let mommy leave us!” 
  * Eren just held his son’s hands and sighed, but his son quickly released his hold and now started slapping his face. 
  * His son just has a lot of energy, so giving him ice cream to help him get over his mother’s departure wasn’t the best idea, because the kid is running in circles around the house nonstop. 
  * And yes, Eren is chasing him trying to stop him from knocking off everything his son’s little hands can get on. His son mistakes this for a game and begins to purposely knock stuff out and throw them to him. That boy is having a blast, since mommy never allows him to run around the house!! 
  * The first night they both knock out, out of sheer exhaustion. It’s son and father hugging each other on the living room floor. Both sticky with sweat and with a bad case of bed hair. 
  * Eren’s preparing lunch when his son brings his bicycle (with training wheels) indoors. “I want the training wheels off!” the boy demands. Eren looks at him and nods, “Okay, let me just finish preparing lunch, then I’ll take them off, but only if you wait patiently.” 
  * His son watches quietly from the kitchen table as his father cooks. Eren remembered Mikasa telling him to do this with the kid, because he tends to listen and follow orders when there’s a reward for him. 
  * Eren takes his son to the park, and Eren tries to help him ride the bicycle sans training wheels, but the boy slaps his hands away, “No! I can do it by myself!” 
  * Eren let’s go and immediately the boy falls. “Daddy, why’d you let me fall! I’m telling mommy!” The boy dramatically yells and rolls on the ground holding his leg, he’s not hurt at all and Eren knows this. Eren just stands in front of him with his arms crossed and just picks up the boy over his shoulder and carries the bike with his other hand. Yes, the boy is hitting his back as Eren carries him away. 
  * Mikasa calls every night. “How are you?” she asks, and there’s a long pause before Eren sighs and says, “G-good.” Mikasa doesn’t sound convinced, “Should I go back?” Another long pause, because he so wants to tell her yes, because he needs the help with their son, but also he misses her :( but he says, “No, I can wait” there’s another pause before he says, “I really miss you.” 
  * Mikasa smiles on the other line and tells him she misses him too. 
  * Bath time is hard! Eren runs around the house chasing after his son, as he refuses to take a bath! Eren just yells, “Come on! It’s been three days!” 
  * It’s not until Eren promises to join him in the bath that his son bathes, they both wear bathing suits and they play with toy trains in the tub and Eren sends Mikasa a picture and Mikasa’s very happy, but also sad, because she wishes she were there. 
  * Eren takes his son to the park again. He really wants to teach his son how to ride his bicycle without training wheels, because they both can surprise Mikasa! 
  * So they go to the park and his son is so excited to learn and show his mommy!
  * Eren holds the back of the bike to help his son keep his balance and his son is constantly looking up at him with the biggest smile because his dad is not letting go, and Eren suddenly let’s go and his son freaks out but Eren yells, “Keep moving forward!” And his son is so determined by his father’s words that he does and before he knows it he’s riding his bike!
  * Problem is that Eren didn’t teach the poor kid how to hit the breaks! He crashes into a bush and the boy dramatically cries, and once Eren reaches he’s expecting a slap or punch, but the boy just hugs him and tells him with happy tears, “I rode my bike, daddy!” And they both hug each other in the park. 
  * Son and dad have become closer during this week and they plan this little party with just them for when Mikasa arrives. 
  * They cook, they clean, and they decorate with balloons and when Mikasa arrives they hide and they jump out yelling “SURPRISE!”. They both just run to her and hug her tightly. 
  * Eren finally gets his kiss, as Mikasa brings him in for a long kiss, but the boy pushes them apart and jumps up and down squealing, “Me next! Me next!” and Mikasa carries him to kiss his cheek. 
  * Mikasa loves how clean the home is and she’s like running to the kitchen because it smells delightful!
  * After eating, the three go to the backyard and Mikasa is so teary eyed as her son rides his bike without training wheels. “Daddy taught me!” and Eren’s a little shy over how his son eagerly says this. 
  * Mikasa kisses Eren and tells him, “I knew you’d be great on your own with him.” 
  * And Eren’s so happy over her praise but he never wants her to leave him again, as he quietly says, “We’re going with you on your next business trip.” 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite requests to write, no one will ever beat this anon! Anon ily <3


	36. In the Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mountain au headcanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for ch 138 (sorta) for this headcanon. EM shippers, how we doing?

  * Living in the mountains is just so peaceful for Eren and Mikasa
  * They are literally in their own world, they do care about what happens beyond the mountains, but when they see each other smiling or just with this bliss filled face they realize how they wouldn’t trade this for the world
  * Mikasa wakes up before Eren most of the times, but sometimes he’s the early riser
  * He’s so quiet when he wakes up before her, he doesn’t dare make a sound, and he just stares at a sleeping Mikasa
  * He smiles to himself wondering what he did to deserve someone like her, he feels undeserving of her love :/ 
  * When Mikasa wakes up early and she watches him sleep, she feels that they do deserve that little slice of happiness they decided to give themselves
  * They often go fishing together and just sit there side by side on a log as they lazily wait for a fish to bite
  * Mikasa swells to put her head on his shoulder as they listen to the surrounding nature and Eren leans his head on her’s and takes comfort of her quiet breathing… the scene alone is so peaceful 
  * It’s not surprising for them to fall asleep like this and it’s not until Eren feels the tug of his fishing line that he jolts up and both mikasa and him try to pull their daily catch in
  * They are both good with housework, but Eren prefers to do this now, he rather have Mikasa napping, or just resting
  * But when Eren feels weak or his body is tired due to the titan curse, Mikasa is quick to take over.
  * They are just so soft with each other. Always looking out for one another telling each other things like, “Sit down, rest.”
  * They are always making sure they are eating well, and they are the type wrap blankets around the other and just making sure they are snug and warm 
  * Sometimes Eren catches Mikasa crying about what they did and Eren slowly wraps his arms around her shoulders and Mikasa wraps her arms around his waist as she mutters, “Sorry…” 
  * Eren doesn’t let her finish, he just tilts her chin and holds her tight, closes his eyes, and kisses her
  * A kiss filled with kept promises and with a decision they chose to stand by
  * The cabin they built… Eren’s titan built most of it, and quickly too. 
  * When Mikasa tried to help, he’d be so not up for it, “Mikasa! I told you I’d take care of building the cabin!” >:( 
  * Mikasa would just smile and go sit somewhere watching him as he built their home
  * Yes! She cut his hair 😫 **🥺**
  * It kept getting in the way every time they’d be chopping wood and in between that he muttered something about regretting not getting a haircut before they ran away and to this Mikasa just stops what she’s doing and walks inside the cabin and when she comes out there’s a piece of her blade in her hand
  * Eren low key freaks out when he sees this, “Mikasa, why do you have a blade!?” 
  * Mikasa just calmly instructs him to sit down as she carefully cuts the long tresses of his hair
  * Mikasa asks him if he wants anything special and Eren shyly mutters as he mentions something about Captain Levi’s undercut
  * Mikasa just grips the blade and gets to work, as she gives him his desired haircut 
  * The nights where they didn’t have a roof over their heads, they’d sleep underneath the stars
  * The first night, this was very awkward, they’d be there on the grass with a blanket over themselves, but they just refused to get closer
  * It wasn’t until Mikasa shivered that Eren mustered the courage to wrap his arms around her 
  * Mikasa froze at first, but Eren’s body radiates so much natural heat, and that first night on their own was so cold, she just had to give in, and she buried her face against his chest
  * They slept holding onto one another not daring to move, fearing that one or the other would pull away
  * It was slow for them to show emotion, because it felt so foreign to them to hold hands, or to hug, and kiss each other, but slowly did they get used to this
  * Eren was the first to kiss her btw
  * It was probably when they finished the cabin and finished setting the last piece of furniture that he realized that they were going to live together again 
  * He got so over excited and he just kissed her
  * It was quick, but then he slowly took her face into his hands and looked at her as he muttered a quiet “I love you” and planted a gentle soft kiss on her lips
  * Everything with them is so soft and so sweet 😫
  * Four years mixed with bliss and regret, but if the world was ending everything will be irrelevant as long as they are together



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a mess, they are literally living in my mind rent free.


End file.
